inFAMOUS Neon Genesis (Hero)
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: I remember when I first discovered I was a Conduit I was scared frightened but as I grew I learned to control them and was able to make them stronger. But when my father called me I was forced to pilot EVA but I came to realize there were things about the Angels we didn't know about. Now I have the responsibility to use my powers wisely. I can use them for good only if I want to
1. Chapter 1

inFAMOUS Neon Genesis

ESKK: Hey it's me I wanted to publish this for a while and finally got around to doing it. Anyway I noticed the choices Shinji made in the anime lead to the end of the world and ironically it reminded me of inFAMOUS so I decided to make this so enjoy leave a review and follow me if you want.

"Talking,"

"_Backstory,"_

'Thought,'

(Scene break)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or inFAMOUS so if you want to read from the guys who really owns them shut up buy the box set of EVA and playing the inFAMOUS video games.

(Start)

Yui Ikari was at home with her son finishing up some work for GEHIRN before the Contact experiment tomorrow. Tomorrow would be a momentous day for humanity because if they can get the EVA to move on mere thought then all the money spent on this wouldn't have been to waist. She knew that the EVA project was good but there was another thing that she had seen develop in humans even before second Impact. She had seen people develop abilities of a kinetic nature some could control Neon Lights while others could control lightning. Humans began to label them as Bio-Terrorists because many see them as monsters but they prefer to be called Conduits but people see them as a threat and try to kill and capture them. Hell Yui was raising a potential Conduit sense when she did a blood examination of her son Shinji she discovered the Conduit gene within him. Of course if Shinji does develop abilities she knew for a fact weather he or she be human or conduit is only as bad as they were raised.

Currently Yui was finishing up the last of it before she began to smell something burning. Yui quickly panicked but when she checked her house she saw that it wasn't on fire. She soon followed the burning smell to Shinji's room as she soon saw her son sleeping but right near him was a man that war wearing all black as he also had a hoodie covering his face as Yui could tell this man wasn't normal.

"What are you doing in my son's room?" she demanded as the man turned to her in a way that he doesn't see her as a threat.

"Oh just admiring fond memories," he said with a smirk as Yui was confused. "But honestly I'm not surprised that you don't recognize me Kaa-san after all you die soon setting my younger self on a path of pain and suffering at the hands of SEELE and father," the man said as Yui couldn't believe it.

"No you can't be Shinji you're too old," Yui said as she assumed this man was crazy.

"Figured your mind can't comprehend time travel yet but let me give you a little "history lesson," the man who claims to be Shinji said before he turned into smoke and appeared in front of Yui before grabbing her head as Yui could feel it images were being implanted into her mind all of them involved her son through this man's eyes.

(Mindscape)

Yui saw it her son growing being forced to make choices he shouldn't have to make, being forced to hurt those close to him and even being forced to kill one of the only people who might have truly cared for him. Yui saw her own death by the hands of EVA her husband's death at her own sons hands she saw her son absorbing other powers from Conduits and Angels, and finally she saw what might have passed for the end of the world with something called the Ray Sphere as humans all over the world with the Conduit gene were awakening there powers. She saw her son's future all in a flash as when she was done it all went white.

(Real world)

Yui was trying to catch her breath as she was on her knees as her supposed sons future self was standing in front of her but if his future is already going to happen then why is he here? "Shinji what have you become?" Yui asked as she tried not to awaken her present day son.

"Shinji," chuckled as he saw it as a joke as if the Shinji Yui once knew doesn't exist in her time anymore. "It's been a long time sense I've been called by that name in my time the people refer to me as "The Beast," I find it kind of ironic sense EVA unit 1 in its berserker mode was called the exact same thing," The Beast said as he could see Yui was getting back up.

"Then why are you here Beast," Yui said as she didn't want to confuse this Shinji with her son.

"Easy to ensure my future in unchanged see someone from my time came back to change things and I can't have that so I used my own power and chased after this person but I don't know where or when she had arrived so I'll be in this time for a while," Beast said as Yui glared at this monster. "But for now I must bid you ado because no matter how much you try I know for a fact my future will be unchanged for the path starts tomorrow," Beast said before he went up in black smoke and left as Yui knew only a Conduit has the power to fight another Conduit but if he had absorb the powers of every known Conduit in his time then he could be the most powerful opponent yet.

Yui turned to her son and saw the man didn't touch him in anyway which was good for now most likely the Beast will do everything in his power to ensure his future remains the same so most likely he will try and keep Shinji alive and make sure he chooses the exact same choices that the Beast chose. "If I am truly absorbed by EVA I need to use its power to make sure Shinji has the power to defeat his future self," Yui said as she knew for a fact this had to remain a secret because no doubt people will either think she's crazy or they will attempt to kill Shinji before he has a chance to rise to power. "Shinji even if it's from EVA I will protect you and I'll ensure that you will never become The Beast," Yui said as her son was her top priority.

Gently patting Shinji's hair, she went down and kissed his forehead, and then left the room. At the moment when she left the room Yui went to the phone right away and hit in some number she knew of then waited for a moment before saying, "Yes hello this is Yui Ikari, is your office still open?"

"Yes I like to meet with you tonight… alright see you soon." Yui hang up the phone, and grip her own hands into a fist and said, "I hope Gendo does get mad at me for this, but I'm going to protect Shinji, no matter what." Soon enough, she left grabbing her keys and drove off and hoping whatever she can do can help… hoping it's really not too late.

(4 years later)

A small grown boy, Shinji, was sitting out on a front porch listening to a SDAT player, an item of his mother before she passes away. Shinji was living out a normal life at the moment; he was living with someone that his mother wrote in a will she made 4 years ago, before her accident.

Yui wrote in her will to ask an old friend to take her son in… he did and watch over Yui's little boy for almost 3 years. When Gendo dump him with a teacher who wasn't willing to give Shinji the time of day, the guy gotten the teacher arrested for child abuse as it seems hit was hitting Shinji around even when Shinji was asking to play outside, that Yui's friend took him in.

As the door behind Shinji open a man walk out wearing a side arm, a badge, and a pair of handcuffs tucked away so only he could get them. The man walk to the side of Shinji, and took a sit next to him. Shinji pulled out a headphone as Shinji said, "Hey uncle." The guy wasn't Shinji's uncle but he acted as one.

"Hey Shinji… I'm going to be at the station for a little bit; it seems there's a problem around, but if you need anything or need help. You know my number… alright?" As the man got up and turns to Shinji he just nodded and said, "Alright, uncle Tetsuya."

The man smile and went off to his ride, he stop for a moment as he turn around and came back to Shinji and said, "Oh before I forget, you don't mind heading to the store and pick up some stuff, I'm planning to make up something your Gonne love." Shinji nodded and said, "Sure." The man smile as he pull out a small list and a small watt of cash then gave it to Shinji.

"I'll see you when I get home, just keep out of trouble," Tetsuya said before going back to his ride, and then he drove off leaving Shinji alone for the time being. Shinji knew his uncle trusted him to stay home alone… heck who would want to break into a Cop's home in the first place.

Shinji went over the list to see what he going to get, then he gotten ready to head out as well putting away his SDAT player, then went out to the store.

A few miles away a truck was driving down the roads with a logo of 'D.U.P'. There were 4 people inside of it, one driver two guys with guns, and a prisoner in the back. The solider wasn't much paying attention to the prisoner thinking he harmless… or so he thought as the guy in the back was moving his tong in his mouth like he was getting a piece of something out and then pop out a small paper clip.

To this man this was his Golden opportunity as he soon without the D.U.P guy's looks undid his restraints so he can make a break for freedom.

Shinji meanwhile kept walking as when he was arriving at a traffic stop he soon saw an armored vehicle swerving as Shinji knew he had to get out of the way. Shinji quickly ducked and cover as did many civilians as the armored vehicle crashed near him as it was now smoking. Shinji noticed the D.U.P logo on it but didn't comment on it. His uncle had always installed in him to do the right thing for himself and for other people. Shinji quickly went to the wreckage and began to move some of the stuff out of the way before he saw a man with some tattoos dressed in prisoner garb.

"Sir are you ok?" Shinji asked as the man looked at him.

"Yeah kid thanks," the man said knowing that he has his freedom back nothing will stop him from reuniting with his dear daughter.

That was when cops arrived as well as an ambulance as Tetsuya came out as he saw Shinji. "Shinji what are you doing here?" he asked checking on his ward. The man panicked realizing the kid knew a cop and quickly grabbed Shinji and held him like a hostage as Tetsuya pointed his gun.

"Hey now I don't want any problems just let me go and we can all forget about this," the man said as he wasn't going to be put back in a cage.

"Put Shinji down now!" Tetsuya yelled as he wasn't going to let the boy he treated as his nephew get hurt.

The man then reached out to the smoke and began to drain it surprising everyone and seeing a Bio-Terrorist here. Once the man was recharged he pointed his smoking hand at Tetsuya. "Listen just put the gun down let me go and I promise you nothing will happen to the kid," the man said as he was intended and keeping his word. That was when Shinji grabbed the man's arm in an attempt to give Tetsuya a chance to grab him but what happened next surprised Shinji and partially Tetsuya. Shinji began to absorb the smoke power from this man as it was evident now that Shinji was also a conduit.

Shinji was being shown this man's memory but they went by he could also hear the man's voice.

(Mindscape)

_"My name is Amaro Ever since by Daughter came into the world she was my whole life my reason for being, I did my best to provide but my best wasn't good enough so I resorted to stealing from places like stores and the like to get the money to support my daughter sense my job wasn't cutting it. But then I went in over my head when I tried to rob a bank. After that I wasn't able to see my daughter again. For the next five years I was in a cage but like most prisons there easy enough to break out of when you figure out the basics lay out and guard patrols. All I needed was a golden opportunity and I was as free as a bird. I soon discovered my Conduit powers and trust me I put them to good use robbing banks I kept telling myself it was all for my little girl to remind myself not to kill. Next thing I know D.U.P found me put me in a different prison restrained to keep me from using my powers, I couldn't eat sleep or even use the can without those b*** helping me. But when I was being transferred to another facility what I saw was a golden opportunity,"_ the man said as if he was telling his back story showing the exact moment before he broke out.

(Real world)

Shinji was getting up as he saw he was still in the street. He saw people avoiding him even the ones he had known sense he began living with Tetsuya. There town was pretty small so practically everyone knew each other. "Uncle Tetsuya?" Shinji asked as he had seen that man's memory. He saw even if he did all those bad things he was trying to do it to support his daughter. But the minute Shinji took his first step he ended up turning into a cloud of black smoke as he was shocked. "What?" he asked as he tried again but he couldn't control it. "Please stop," he begged as he couldn't believe it. He was one of them and it scared him.

Shinji knew he had to find Tetsuya he knew he would be able to fix this. Shinji then saw the damage caused by the man whose name he knew was Amaro. As Shinji kept going forward he soon arrived at something blocking the street most likely caused by Henry. Shinji saw something he could see through and saw Tetsuya trying to stop Amaro but the Conduit pushed a car on top of Tetsuya's legs as Shinji panicked.

"Uncle Tetsuya!" Shinji ran to his uncle, he change into smoke, flying over any bonfire and fire line safely. When Shinji reach the area, he saw Tetsuya still alive but his leg caught under a truck and couldn't pull it out.

"Shinji?" as Tetsuya said as he could believe his eyes but he saw it as Shinji came into view. Shinji came to his uncle and try helping him. Tetsuya saw what Shinji was trying to do but it didn't help as he said, "Shinji get out of here, this thing is going to blow any moment."

"Not without you, I don't want you to die; I don't want to be alone again." Shinji cry out as he tries lifting the truck off but it was a no go. Tetsuya knew Shinji was good at heart, he saw it in his eyes.

Tetsuya lifted himself up and prop his free leg out for some leverage without causing damage to his trap leg and put his hands on the truck and said, "Fine, just help push this truck enough for me to get loose." He knew Shinji wasn't the strongest kid but with both of them trying to push the truck.

As they did, they rock back and forth, as the smoke keep rising Tetsuya saw it and he knew there wasn't enough time as he said, "Shinji just go! There nothing you can do. Shinji!" as he yelled out, Shinji didn't listen to him as he keep trying, keep pushing, keep trying to focus on getting the truck off his uncle.

To Tetsuya surprise, he saw the smoke moving around… towards Shinji. he was absorbing it, making it apart of him as a red glow build up in Shinji's hands, Shinji push one last time very hard as he send the truck flying off before it exploded.

Tetsuya was surprise at this, he knew Shinji was special as he puts it; Shinji was a good kid trying to have a normal life… but now after this nothing would be the same again. Shinji was shaking hard falling down to his knees, he was afraid, he was scared as what he did, as the smoke was rising from him and said, "Uncle… help me… I c-can't…" Tetsuya grab Shinji; held him close saying, "Breath Shinji… just breath."

Shinji was crying and still shaking but the smoke was coming down, as he did was his uncle told him, he just breath, slowly but surely. Tetsuya held Shinji as much as possible waiting for everything to die down.

"Don't worry… I'll help fix this somehow, I promise," As Tetsuya said as the smoke was gone and the sound of siren was coming to their area. As help came they took Tetsuya and Shinji to the nearest hospital, as Tetsuya gotten his leg bandage, Shinji was given clean up as hardly any scratches were on him as people call him a luck one.

(Time skip)

Sometime has pass sense that accident happen, Shinji still has the smoke powers. It does take much than absorbing a bit of some smoke around and he shot it out like a weapon… he try to control it, keep it down hidden away but he couldn't. It was too much stress on him thinking he was a Bio-Terrorist, a freak of nature.

Tetsuya knew Shinji couldn't hide it as what is going through his mind, and finding a way to fit it was just impossible to do like a man trying to pull a car out of quicksand with his bare hands. Any idea Tetsuya can come up with was… help Shinji control it. Taking him out to nowhere set up cans, targets, and a fire-pit, teach him control as he may not know what it like to have powers, but he knew how to control over his own emotions, and so he taught Shinji the same so he can do it and have more control over the smoke powers to at least a way to hid it better.

Tetsuya watch Shinji doing his thing, as Shinji was still in a shell of his, he did show more emotions than before. Shinji knew his life wasn't going to be normal but if someone can accepted him, than he maybe keep moving on but only time would tell before anything else may happen.

'Shinji, I promise your mother to watch over you and to keep you safe, and that what I going to do, even going against the D.U.P. then so be it.' As Tetsuya thought as Shinji hit another can as it fell down.

(7 years later)

Shinji had received a letter from Tokyo-3 from his father. All it had was one simple word come. When Shinji had showed it to Tetsuya he had told him the decision was Shinji's to make no one else's. Shinji honestly wanted to see his father again he wanted to try and reconcile with him and hopefully be free of his powers. But even he knew finding a cure for his powers was a long shot. Tetsuya knew NERV and the D.U.P were in control of Tokyo-3 the D.U.P was trying to control the Bio-terrorists in the city while NERV was a blank slate.

Tetsuya said he would try and meet up with Shinji at Tokyo-3 saying there had been a string of murders going about all of them caused by a Bio-terrorist and rumor has it it's been heading to Tokyo-3. If he can get his work to get him to Tokyo-3 then he can watch over Shinji like he always has.

We now find Shinji at a payphone as he was trying to make a call to his father but so far no dice. "We are sorry due to a state of emergency all lines have been deactivated please head to a shelter and try again later," the recording said as Shinji sighed.

"I should have known coming here was stupid," Shinji said as he looked around. There didn't seem to be any war going on and the entire city was deserted Hell even the D.U.P parts of Tokyo-3 was deserted so Shinji didn't have to worry about being snagged by D.U.P at any checkpoints for now. Shinji looked to the side and saw a blue haired girl with red eyes and pale skin staring at him. She was wearing a school uniform as she looked at Shinji. But when Shinji looked into her eyes he could tell there was something about her that was different it was like she knew things that will happen before they happen and she knew how to change it.

But then doves flew by blocking Shinji's view of her and once they were gone she was also gone all that was left was ice particles leaving Shinji to believe she was a Bio-Terrorist. "Weird," Shinji said as he was unaware of someone atop a building looking down on him.

(Atop the Building)

"So she's here well then I know what you look like and pretty smart making yourself look like Rei," The beast said as he looked down on this city that will soon be wiped off the face of the Earth again. "Now then Tou-san go ahead with your scenario as you see fit while I ensure my future is unchanged and your plans are a failure," The Beast said as he knew that his past self and the D.U.P will be at odds and Shinji's first choice will come up. "I believe the choice was pilot EVA and defeat the angel to protect the city or heal Rei and pilot the EVA later after the Angel had did more damage," The Beast said as he had to get to NERV and make sure Shinji chooses the choice that he had chosen before.

(With Shinji)

IT was then that a giant foot stepped in front of Shinji catching the shy Conduit off guard as he was surprised to see such a massive creature. "What?" Shinji asked as he saw the creature that looked like its legs shouldn't be able to support its body destroyed missiles and VTOL's sending them crashing down. Shinji saw a vent and was ready to turn into smoke to escape but that was when a car skidded to a halt in front of him. The door opened to reveal a violet haired woman in a military uniform as she smiled at Shinji from behind her sunglasses.

"Hey you Shinji Ikari?" she asked as she looked at him. "Sorry hope I'm not real late," the woman said as Shinji recognized her from the picture that was sent to him as Misato Katsuragi. "Get in if you want to live," she said before Shinji entered the car and the duo drove off.

(Back with the Beast)

"Right on time Misato too bad you won't survive at the end of all of this," the Beast said as he switched to his Neon powers knowing about Misato's fast driving.

(Shinji and Misato)

Misato was putting the pedal to the medal as they drove on the highway at high speeds, Shinji knew he could survive a crazy crash but he still hang on to something like his life depends on it.

With one hand Misato reach to her glove box and said, "Here you're going to need this, and your pass." As Misato throw it on Shinji lap, he just picks up a card with no face ID on it, but a name and some numbers. As he turn to the 2nd thing as he saw was a manual of some sort.

Soon the sound of bombs and gun fire were getting farther away as the Creature that was knock down has heal right away and walk off as Misato drove further and further away.

(Central Dogma)

In central Dogma of NERV as the personnel were monitoring the operation as the Generals were barking orders. Gendo Ikari the commander of NERV and Shinji's father gave a stoic face as he was in his famous Gendo pose.

"Why the hell is that thing still standing, I want that angel thing gone!" as the main General was yelled out as everyone was telling fighters, vehicles, and other war machine they had to keep firing at the angel. Gendo was amused at the military trying to fight, let alone kill it, but he never shows it as he keeps his cold expression.

"It's seem there more problem here than out there, funny how that works out, but what are you not the same way Gendo Ikari?" as a cold tone of a lady as she step into the light of the area. The lady was wearing a black coat with the three letters of 'DUP' on the side, this was Brooke Augustine, the head of the 'DUP'.

Gendo never move an inch and just said, "Angels are great being that the military cannot understand, as I may be human but I understand how to deal with such things. As God made us in his image, he gave us the tools to fight; I'm just waiting to use them."

Augustine chuckle at that thought of God made human in his image but was not born equal, as she knew first hand. "Fine then Gendo, I'll leave it to your toys to fight these, angels… but rest assure, once this is over, that girl would be handed over to us," as Augustine said as she left and an older man came into view as he said, "That woman scares me, is it wise to have her here Commander?"

Gendo didn't look as if he care a bit and just said, "Even if she is here or not wouldn't change the scenario. All she is, is a nuisance for trying to have control over this city, she would be taken care of sooner or later but right now all I care about is having control." As Gendo watch the fight, soon he heard the General is about to use their biggest weapon they have. "Release the N2 Mine!"

(Back with Shinji and Misato)

AS Shinji was trying to read the Manuel with one hand, it was hard enough to read anything with Misato crazy driving.

All of the sudden Misato stopped the car suddenly making them jerk forward, luckily Shinji was holding on to something already. Misato grab something from the back seat which were a pair of binoculars and looked out the window to the fighting.

"Why are they retreating?" she began before it dawned to her. "Wait there not thinking... GET DOWN!" the Major yelled covering Shinji to protect him just as a huge explosion hit the Angel.

(Central Dogma)

"All right we got the bastard!" a general yelled in joy just before another spoke.

"Light a cigar it was a direct hit there's no way that Angel survived!" another yelled as Gendo glared at the screen with a hidden smirk.

"EM field clearing up," the bridge bunny Makoto called as the screen soon cleared to show the Angel was still alive and it seemed to have sprouted gills as some of its body was melted off.

"Impossible that was a direct hit!" a general yelled as he was visibly shocked.

"That thing is no Angel it's a damn demon," another said as the Generals knew they were out of options.

The head General turned to Gendo with a glare knowing full well that they had wasted there resources. "Ikari control of this operation will now be transferred to NERV don't fail us," the head General said as Gendo smirked.

"Of course that is why NERV exists," Gendo said as once the Generals were gone he turned to the Sub-commander. "Fuyutsuki handle things here," Gendo said before he left to get ready to greet there spare pilot.

"Of course," Fuyutsuki said before turning to the Bridge bunnies. "Move to level one battle stations!" he ordered as everyone began to carry out the order.

(With Misato)

Misato and Shinji were now out of the car as Misato looked at her car and began complaining. "Man I still have 10 more loan payments on this and now I have to add in the cost of repairs and to top it all off my favorite dress is ruined," Misato complained as Shinji knew he wondered if Misato wasn't worried that there was a giant monster out there. "Hey Shinji can you help me push it back on its wheels?" Misato asked as Shinji nodded.

"Yes Misato-san," Shinji said as they began to push.

"Oh and drop the san I'm not one for formalities," Misato said as they were pushing the car.

"Ok," Shinji said before they finally got it back on its wheels.

"Man your pretty strong Shinji," Misato said as Shinji blushed at the praise hoping she didn't realize the reason for his strength.

"Uh thank you," Shinji said as he blushed at the compliment.

Misato saw that and a smile grew on her face as she had an idea to tease as she said, "I bet all the girls fall for you, with muscle like your I bet you got a 6 pack, heck maybe 8."

Shinji just freak out in his mind at that as he was red that make cherry's look pale and said, "I-I-I don't think it's p-possible to have a-an 8 pack." Misato was laughing silently but she could hide her grin.

"A-anyways, should we get going already?" as Shinji said and Misato just walk to her to side and said, "S-S-Sure 'He-he'…" as Misato got to her seat and put the keys in the ignition there was a revving sound but died down fast and try again but no revving sound, and a few more tries later it wasn't start up as Misato said, "Damn it something must be shot."

Shinji look to the car and down to his hand as he let a bit of smoke out he hid it fast and said, "I-I may able to do something." Misato looked at Shinji and said, "You do mechanic as well?" Shinji titled his head a bit as he look down and said, "My uncle taught me a few things. When his car wouldn't start up a few times, he had shown me how to work things."

Misato looked at Shinji with a smile and said, "Ok then, if you can get it running, I may have to kiss ya." Shinji blush at that thought, but then when he hears the pop of the hood, he got to it right away and looked over the engine.

"The battery is disconnected, easy fit, but the filters and the starter…" Shinji didn't say anything else as he look back at Misato for a moment who eyeing him before he got back under and then he started to rub his finger a little bit to get some smoke power going and then lead it down, and after a moment he hear a small metal click s and pop sound, he retraced the smoke, gotten a bit more than he send in the car engine before and close the hood fast.

"Try it now." Shinji said fast as Misato thought he did something wrong but when things came she just went for it and started the car up and it roar to life. Misato was surprise at that, heck she notices a small different than before as she revved it up and she notice something big time and smile about it and then it change when she thought back of what she said before.

"I hope he didn't take it literally," Misato said and soon enough Shinji got back in the car, and said, "Let's get going." Shinji sounded he was panicking a bit as Misato too notice of pules the smell of smoke hit her nose as she said; "You smell that?"

Shinji panic for a moment and said, "Your engine was a bit smoking before, maybe that it?" Misato thought for a moment and just shrug it off and said, "Whatever let's get you to NERV." She drove off at high speeds again, but Shinji and Misato was unaware of a security camera was on with a red like looking down of where Shinji was standing before.

(GeoFront)

Shinji looked at it and said, "So, this is the Geofront?" Misato nodded and said, "Yep, underground fortes of humanity's last hope." Shinji and Misato descended down more to a hallway area to Misato was looking confuse.

Shinji looked around and said, "Are you sure you know where you're going? It seems we're going in circles a bit." Misato put up a smile and said, "We're not lost, I'm just getting my bearings."

Shinji look down a bit as they walk pass a sticker, he sighed.

(Flashback)

Shinji and Misato were walking around before Misato said, "I know it's around here somewhere?" as Shinji sighed and then he thought back for a moment as his uncle voice came to him saying, 'It's always wise to leave a trail behind yourself, even if it's a small clue.'

Shinji stop for a moment before pulling out from his pocket was a sticker as he took it off the warp and places it down and then went off to join Misato once again.

(Flashback End)

Shinji open his eyes and look around and saw a hall they haven't walk down as Shinji try to remember which way they went already, as he said, "Misato what about this way?" Misato stop and look down to hall that Shinji pointed down and then she said, "Worth a shot."

AS Misato and Shinji walk down the halls, they didn't notice smoke leaking from the vents as whatever it is pass by.

Down the hall, a blonde lady with a cigarette in her mouth, she was taken a quick puff before blowing it out. As she looks down at a watch, she saw the time and said, "Where the hell is she?" "Rits!" as Misato voice called out and Misato came up with Shinji following behind.

"Where the hell were you, you have any idea what time it is?" as Rits said to Misato as she said, "Well sorry, there were some traffic, the n2 mine, engine trouble, and they keep re-doing this place over and over again it hard to figure out where I am anymore." Misato gave a nerves laugh and Rits said, "I swear Misato-" she stop for a moment a she saw Shinji standing there as she asked, "So this is the 3rd child?"

"Yeah Shinji Ikari and the only thing he had in common with his dad is the anti-social thing," Misato said as a joke as Ritsuko looked at Shinji.

"It's nice to meet you Shinji I'm Ritsuko Akagi the head of Project E," Ritsuko said as Shinji nodded.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Akagi," Shinji greeted as they nodded.

"Now we must hurry the commander we're already short on time and manpower," Ritsuko said before Shinji and Misato entered the Elevator.

As the Elevator descended to the desired floor Ritsuko and Misato were conversing. "So will it activate?" Misato asked as Ritsuko turned to her friend.

"It's currently undergoing refrigeration in B-type equipment the chances of it activating is an estimate of .00000009% we call it the 09 factor," Ritsuko said as Misato looked shocked.

"Wait so you're saying it won't?" Misato asked shocked as Ritsuko chuckled.

"You misunderstand its "09," as in "Oni," the Japanese devil," Ritsuko said as Misato sighed.

"So it's too late to say sorry it won't work," Misato said as the elevator doors soon opened at their desired floor.

They soon began to walk as Shinji was reading the NERV manual as they soon arrived in a dark room. "Who turned out the lights?" Shinji asked as he was surprised.

"Someone get some lights on in here," Ritsuko ordered before the lights came on revealing a giant purple face shocking Shinji who yelped in surprise. "This is the synthetic life form known as Evangelion unit 1 it was built here in secret and it is mankind's last hope against the angels," Ritsuko said as Shinji was surprised.

"So this is what father's been working on?" Shinji asked as he was surprised.

"Correct," a voice boomed as in the viewing box above the EVA the lights came on revealing Gendo Ikari himself as Shinji was surprised.

It was a moment of silent as Shinji looked at Gendo, his father; he felt no love of the man, even in his own heart says that. From the shadow, Augustine looked to the boy that was Gendo son as she gathers from over hearing them but she had a look in her eyes like she was interested in the boy, not that kind of way, but as if she knew something no one else did.

"Prep Unit 1, we're moving out." As Gendo called out as everyone gotten to work, and then Misato said, "Wait hold on a minute, the first child is incapable of piloting unit 1." Gendo look to Misato and said, "You brought us the spare we need already major."

Shinji tighten his fist somewhat as he said, "Why did you call me?" as Shinji wanted to know why as he knew his father didn't want him to be a family again, his eyes says it all, another thing his uncle taught him.

"I have a use for you," Gendo said bluntly and straight to the point, Shinji couldn't help but feel angry at that. Abandon him for almost 11 years just to say he has a use for him.

"So that it? No happy family reunion? How you doing? Good to see you... Anything?" Shinji question Gendo but he was not looking as a family man… not even a father figure. Misato saw that and is surprise, she knew they were father and son but to act this way?

Augustine was just watching the whole family drama thing like it was a T.V show, but can't help but felt sympathy for Shinji… but she never shows it.

"I see you are well and that all I need to know," Gendo said in in the coldest way a father could say to his son. Ritsuko didn't much flinch at this and Misato was just speechless, along with many other of the NERV Workers, some wanted to help the boy or at least stand up for him but they had their job and place that being the lower part of the chain of command.

"…I've shouldn't have come." As Shinji was about to walk away, his father said, "You're just going to walk away? Even if you did, there is nothing to walk back to."

Shinji turn to his father and said, "What do you want from me then? Being the good son you ever wanted me to be?" Gendo grew tired as he stands up and said, "I need you to pilot the Eva, all you have to do is sit in it."

As everyone waited for Shinji answer he shook his head and said, "No, I won't do it! I don't want to!" Shinji yelled clinching his fist and step back as if he going to be a run for it all.

Gendo frown at this and said, "Fine then." He sat back down and went to his Intercom as he hit a button a voice spoken up saying, "Yes sir?" "Get Rei out here now," As Gendo demands it as the person on the intercom said, "But sir she still heavily injured." Gendo didn't look as if he cared and said, "She still alive isn't she?"… "Yes sir," As the voice on the intercom said soon ended.

When Shinji was about to leave he saw the doors at the other side of the room open and from the other side was a girl being wheeled in on a gurney as she looked like she could die right there. "Yes commander Ikari?" she asked as Gendo looked at her.

"Rei you'll do it again," he said as Rei nodded before she tried to get up even if it caused her pain.

Shinji was shocked that his own father would do this to this girl as he honestly felt guilty about not helping her. Shinji then saw she was about to fall and instantly reacted forgetting about hiding his powers as he turned into smoke catching everyone even Gendo off guard as he caught Rei as their hands touched causing Shinji to begin absorbing her powers and seeing her memories.

(Mind scape)

_"I am Rei Ayanami that is the name they have designated for me. I possess abilities that very few have I am what is labeled as a Bio-Terrorist though the other Bio-Terrorist have labeled me as a Conduit using my powers outside of fighting the angels is not my purpose in life. I am a clone of Yui Ikari and the Angel Lilith as my purpose in life is to help the Commander reunite with his wife at the expense of every life form on this planet. I have died before when Naoko Akagi apparently killed the first Rei Ayanami causing my "birth." I was soon made the designated pilot of unit 00 but when the attempt to activate it failed I was injured and Commander Ikari saved my life. When my powers were discovered the backlash between D.U.P and NERV was extensive until the UN intervened saying once the Angel threat is neutralized I'll be taken into D.U.P custody to keep me a dangerous element off the streets and away from humans. But... am I a Bio-terrorist or a clone... I don't understand,"_ Rei's voice said as Shinji saw her life story as it was the same when Shinji touch Amaro's hand.

(Real world)

Shinji was lying on the floor as with Rei as Shinji was getting up rubbing his head as he turned to Rei as the same could be said for Rei looking at Shinji. "You were in my head," Shinji said as Rei spoke up.

"I believe it was the other way around Ikari-kun," Rei said as she had also saw Shinji's life.

Shinji then saw he was producing Ice from his arms as he saw he was a power sponge that can absorb the powers of other Conduits. Misato looked as she was shocked as was Ritsuko. Augustine had also saw this and smirked at finding another Conduit no doubt with his powers he would become either a powerful ally or a powerful enemy.

"Shinji please pilot the EVA," Misato asked as she wasn't going to send Rei to her death especially if what they said was true the Shinji knows about Rei's life.

Meanwhile Gendo was slightly panicking. 'If he knows of my plan by walking around in Rei's mind then this could be a problem especially if he's a Bio-Terrorist,' Gendo thought as he knew that a Conduit was something you don't want to piss off.

Shinji looked at his options seeing Rei was hurt as he knew she was in his head sense they were both the same before he looked at EVA knowing this could save tones of lives. If he heals Rei and let the Angel rampage a little he would be putting innocent lives in danger but if he pilots EVA then he can save thousands of more lives and Rei will have a longer time healing. Shinji soon decided on his answer before turning to Gendo.

"Ok I'll pilot EVA just get her some medical attention," Shinji said as Gendo was shocked.

'Looks like my scenario will need adjustments,' Gendo thought knowing that Shinji might become a very powerful Conduit.

From above the beast hand from a support beam as he had a surprise look on his face which quickly turn to rage and said, "He pick to save them? Something must have change already, damn it. Let's see how you like this."

He lift his arm up at the nearby support beams then fire a few smoke bolts at it, and exploded on impacted. Everyone was surprise at that as everyone looked up they saw the debris coming down on top of Shinji and Rei.

Misato gasp, Ritsuko was on edge, Gendo is shock to see this and Augustine just ran

Without time to think, Shinji came on top of rei and cover her and close his eyes waited for impacted. At that moment two things happen, one Concrete Surrounded them fast, and another as the Eva hand shot out from the pool and block the falling debris.

"The EVA moved!" Misato called as she was shocked. Ritsuko was shock at this and so was Augustine, she had used her concrete powers to protect them for her own but the Eva did it regardless but that not the reason she was shock about.

"That shouldn't be possible the Entry plug hasn't even been inserted!" Ritsuko called as she looked to the area where Shinji and Rei was at, walled in by the Concrete wall.

So man mystery was surrounding the young conduit as Augustine notice. A boy with the ability to absorb other conduit powers, the Eva move on its own to save him, and how he acted to save Rei at that moment, Augustine just wanted to know more about Gendo's Son.

Augustine pulls down the Concrete wall and look to the scene where Shinji and Rei was at. Shinji was shaking hard in fear, as if his arms were about to fail him as he was still hanging over Rei as she eye Shinji as he save her or at least try to.

Misato ran to Shinji and Rei fast as she put her hand on Shinji's shoulder she said, "Shinji? Take a deep breath Shinji, it's over just relax." as he did, he took in some deep breath. Misato smile as she grab his arm she said, "Here let me help you up." Shinji was lifted up by Misato slowly and shaky, they walk away from the area as people came in and help Rei up and back on a new gurney and wheeled away.

As Augustine saw the scene was over, she walks to Shinji as he was still being shaking but walking with Misato supporting him. As she walk in front of the two, Misato Froze in her track with Shinji almost slipping off.

Misato stop as the concrete queen was in front of her as Misato maybe a part of NERV but hear Rumors of the DUP, mostly of Augustine that would freak out anyone to know what she does to people when she hunts Bio–Terrorist.

Shinji looks up at Augustine and felt a feeling, a feeling telling you to stay away. Misato just had to bring the first words up to get this over with as she said, "May I help you Miss Augustine?"

Augustine looked at Misato and said, "oh nothing, just admiring the young conduit, you don't see one doing of what he did. You can carry on." Misato put on a fake smile and then started to walk off as she walks by but at that moment, Augustine put a hand on Shinji shoulder which made Misato stop again and Augustine whisper in Shinji ear, "I would like to have a talk with you when this is over, boy."

That send a cold shill up Shinji's spine, as it wasn't of what she said, it was how she said it; Cold, ruthless, no feeling of anything but empty. She let go of Shinji and walk off as Misato look to Shinji, he was freak out then she asked, "Are you alright… Shinji?"

Shinji just stood there for a moment then he said, "le-let's just go already; get this over with." Misato didn't argue as she must have thought Shinji just saw his own hell, and she just walk him to the Eva cages.

(Little later)

As they were nearing the plug of the Eva, Shinji was walking on his own at least and his shaking has gone down very much. Ritsuko walk up with some sort of clips in her hands as she said, "These are A10 connecter clips. They will help you Synch with the Eva within the plug, right now this is just short notice, but do your best in there."

Shinji nodded and he put on the clips, he soon got into the plug and waited for anything.

(Central Dogma)

"Ok inserting plug," a bridge bunny called as they were preparing unit 1 for launch.

"Begin cooling cycle," another called as the EVA was going through each phase or prelaunch protocol.

"Plug inserted filling the plug," a bridge bunny called as Shinji heard this.

(With Shinji)

Shinji was caught off guard when he heard the plug was being filled and saw an orange liquid was being filled at his feet. "Wait what is this?!" he asked as he was surprised and scared cause of his abilities.

(Central Dogma)

"Its Link Connecter Liquid LCL for short its meant to provide Oxygen for your blood as well as help you synch with the EVA and cushion any blows you might get dealt with," Ritsuko explained into the mic.

"Just breath it in Shinji it won't hurt you," Misato said as she tried to keep Shinji happy. Personally she had nothing against the Conduits sense she just sees them as normal people who can do beyond normal things. It's the ones who don't use their powers for evil who are ok in her books.

(With Shinji)

Shinji soon breathed it in after it passed his head as he noticed its taste. "It tastes like copper," Shinji complained as he was beginning to hate this taste.

(Central Dogma)

"Hey Shinji stop complaining you're a Conduit and a man," Misato said trying to give Shinji some backbone.

"Beginning synch," a bridge bunny named Maya called as she was soon shocked. "No way, his synch is holding at 69.99%!?" she exclaimed as she was shocked at this development.

"Move him to launch we'll figure out the reason for a high synch later," Ritsuko called as the EVA was being move to the launch pad.

Everyone was rushing, getting things connected, and working as they should be. As the Eva was in position, as everything came to green. "All lights are green," Makoto said as Misato grinned.

"Eva Launch Now!" as Misato yelled out the Eva shot up.

(Shinji)

Shinji was having a difficult time as the G-force took hold of him he could feel his whole body sink in the plug, and he was fearful of his new abilities as he didn't want to freeze himself within the LCL, let alone use his smoke powers to know what could happen if he did.

Shinji felt the G-force lighten up on him as he saw on screen he was coming to the surface. The sky were dark as they were, the only light you could see around with are fires in the distant, luckily who every build the Eva, put in a night vision view.

Shinji saw the angel and it looked at Shinji saw it the first time around. "Shinji do you read me?" A voice spoken out that came on from the speaker in the plug, as Shinji hear it was Misato talking to him and he responded, "Yes, I read you."

"Good, now let's take this step by step. The Eva move on your thoughts, so image moving your foot a step ahead of you." As Misato said to Shinji from the speakers Shinji nodded and said, "Got it."

(Battle field)

As the holder on the Eva open up the Eva drop a bit, then after a bit the Eva started to move it right leg with easy.

The angel took notice of the Eva present and sense it was a threat and so the angel walk to the Eva about to take out its threat.

(Central Dogma)

As everyone was checking the movement of both the Eva and Angel, as Maya a young computer tech spoken up saying, "Major, the Angel is advancing to Unit 1."

Misato bit her finger nail and said, "I was hoping it won't notice yet. Shinji, I'm sorry we're going to cut the step by step stuff and take off. The Angel is coming right you."

(Shinji)

Shinji look up at the angel and saw it was walking to him, and Shinji heart race, and he try to calm down and try to take deep breath but the LCL was too much to breath.

'Breath Shinji and focuses

As a voice came to Shinji, he freak out at that and said, "Who's that?"

"Who's who Shinji?" as Misato voice came up on the speaker's Shinji looked at the screen and said, "Someone else was talking, and something spoke to me."

(Central Dogma)

Misato was confuse of what Shinji was saying as someone or something was talking to him as Ritsuko spoken up, "he must be imaging it, just tell him to just focus on his movements and ignore the voice if it come back again."

Misato nodded and said, "Just take it easy Shinji, I know a lot has already happen, but push the voice to the back of your mind, and just focus on walking. I'll try to guild you as much as I can but you need to focus at the job on hand, can you do that?"

The sound of Shinji breathing a bit and then saying, "I… I'll focus." Misato smile and nodded and said, "Alright, as much as you can focus your attention on walking and holding out your arm to block.

(Shinji)

He understands how to defend himself but moving in the Eva was difficult as its putting pressure on him to move around the Eva itself like the Eva was a suit of armor that was heavy.

Shinji close his eyes for a moment to get the feeling around to move the Eva to his will.

'Use your powers'

As the voice came up again, Shinji just shut his eyes tight as much as he can, pushing the voice to the back of his mind as much as he can, but to him why does it seem familiar?

(Battle field)

As the angel came closer the Eva move its left foot with easy as well and started to move its arms up to help block any incoming attack that may come at him.

AS the angel came close enough, it throw a punch at Unit 1, as it was block by the Eva, it push back a bit and keep its stands. At that moment the Eva send a punch at the angel and another to its face… if it has one.

(Central Dogma)

"Looks like he knows some boxing," Misato said and Ritsuko was written stuff down and said, "Well hand to hand and self defends combat is always helpful, maybe we should set up a program?"

Misato nodded and went the mic and said, "Alright Shinji just keep your guard up

Gendo was watching the fight from his high desk and saw his son has move and thought to himself, 'When did he learn this? I told that teacher not to put him in any combat class of any kind.'

The beast was hidden away but saw the look on Gendo face, seeing how clueless he was and said, "You're always the foolish one Oto-san, never once did you check up on your son… that will be your greatest downfall." He smile and look back to the battle that is taken place as he remember the next part.

'Soon the angel would grab his arm and try to break it, don't disappoint me Shinji.' as the beast thought and watch the fight goes on.

(In the Battlefield)

The EVA soon tried another punch but all it hit was an orange hexagon field that blocked the field. "What?!" the young Conduit asked as he thought he was winning.

(Central Dogma)

"Crap Shinji it's an AT-field so long as it's there the Angel can't be touched," Misato called as she was now regretting not telling Shinji about it sooner.

"He needs to deploy his own AT-field to remove the slip space," Ritsuko said as she knew that the EVA's were designed with an AT-field.

(Battlefield)

The Angel soon grabbed Unit 1's arm as it used its free arm to grab the head to make sure it didn't try and fight back. The Angel's arms then grew into large muscles as it began to crush Unit 1's arm. Shinji was screaming in pain could feel the pain.

(Entry plug)

Shinji was grabbing his arm to try and make the pain stop but it didn't help at all.

(Central Dogma)

"Shinji calm down it's only a phantom pain that's not your real arm!" Ritsuko called as she really hoped this didn't end horribly.

(With Shinji)

Shinji then tried to focus on the EVA as it soon moved its free arm to the Angels arm as when it did some orange energy similar to that of the AT-field began to leave the Angel and enter Unit 1 as Shinji was shocked.

(Central Dogma)

"Wait that shouldn't be possible unless..." Ritsuko began as she knew what the EVA's were cloned from. 'Unless the being the EVA's were cloned from also possessed the Conduit gene,' Ritsuko thought as that was the only logical explanation she could think of.

(With Shinji)

Shinji could feel it for the second time today he was having a mind dive into another's memory and back story but he could also tell this was different as he didn't know what to expect in the Angels mind.

(Mind scape?)

A Dark void was filled around, no sound, no light, no sigh of life as if the angel was born from the void of darkness. Soon the lights of stars came into few.

The sounds of whispers came to ear, Shinji couldn't understand it and soon image were flashing in Shinji mind. Another white skin creature like the angel came to view, this angel Shinji saw was the most humanoid looking than anything as the only other thing that stands out was its face with 7 eyes, and what it was holding in its hand was a person with no hair or facial looks.

The image gotten more aggressive as it flash to earth, an angel in a showy land soon exploded pieces of that angel Egged shaped scatter across land and space.

Shinji saw where this angel came from as he guess, it was a part of another angel, grown like a seed then rose up and made its way across japan. Soon the whispers came again but he can understand some of it but it was hard to hear as it was saying other than one word.

'Adam'

The one word Shinji hears before everything went black.

(Real world)

The Eva and Angel split apart from each other, as the Eva clutches its own head like it had a headache, and the angel seem to be dazed.

(Shinji)

Shinji was clutching his own head like the Eva, and soon gasped like he couldn't breathe for a while. "What was that?" Soon he look his hands as he saw no physical manifest of any power Shinji could see until the palms of his hands started to budge out that soon spread down his arms as many parts of his arm was budgeting out like it was bubbling, something wanted to pop out as Shinji started to feel pain as it grow he started to yell out.

The things pop out as they looked like spikes of pure energy were sticking out of his arms, Shinji cry out in agony, everyone was hearing him.

(Central Dogma)

Everyone was clutching their ears, hearing Shinji scream like that, something wasn't right as Misato yelled out hit the mute switch then yelled out, "Get me visual of Shinji now!"

As someone did hear Misato they change the screen to inside the plug and everyone eyes widen to the site of Shinji and what is sticking out of his arms.

"Dear god," Ritsuko saw what happening and some people turn white at the site, other wanted to puke and one guy reach for his trashcan to unload whatever he has eaten before.

Gendo was wide eye at this site and couldn't believe what he was seeing, Shinji absorb the angel power whatever is it wasn't doing Shinji any good to the site of him.

(Shinji)

Was yelling his lungs out, even the LCL around him was forming bubbles. At that moment the screen in the plug flashes in bright light and then Shinji stop screaming.

As the light died down, Shinji has his head back and eyes close as he appeared to be knock-out. His arms were sticking up on their own with the energy spikes still poking out soon them retracted back into his arms without leaving a mark of any kind then they dropped onto Shinji lap.

(Central Dogma)

Misato and everyone else saw the screen went static for a moment before they gotten back visual on Shinji, and he look to be spot screaming and the energy spikes in his arms were gone, but he was out unconscious.

Misato turn the switch on and started to talk to Shinji saying, "Shinji? Shinji wake up. Shinji what ever happen it's stopped, just pull yourself together."

Augustine saw the whole thing, as she has something interesting to report to the UN and her own government; she knew she would be staying for a little longer.

'Angels possess the Conduit gene with that boy absorbing its power, amazing. You keep me interested, Boy but let's see how much you can take,' As Augustine thought and had a smirk that no one would like to see.

The beast from above saw this and smile and said, "It has begun."

(Battle field)

The Angel was out of his own dazes and saw the Eva standing still that hasn't move sense they came in contacted with each other then split apart.

The angel walk forward as something started to slip down its arm to the palm of its own hand as an energy spike shown but only a small one, as soon it gotten to the Eva, it grab its own head and lift it up from the ground and soon whatever is in the angel's arm started to slam against the Eva's head over and over again

(Central Dogma)

Misato was horrified of what the angel was doing and was attacking unit 1 and Shinji while he is out cold.

"Shinji, wake up now! That an order…. Wake up!"

"The cranium is sustaining damage it won't hold for long," Makoto called as soon the Angel broke through.

(Battlefield)

The Angel soon was able to stab through the EVA's head as it sent the EVA into a building as everyone was shocked. When the Angel removed it Lance from the EVA's head blood began to spew out from both the eye and the back of the head where the Lance had stabbed through.

(Central Dogma)

"Dammit Shinji is still knocked out and even if we could wake him up there will still be the feedback," Ritsuko said as she should have at least have made the EVA's have an electric shocker in the plug to force the pilot to wake up.

"Wait the EVA its reactivating!" Hyuuga called as everyone was shocked.

"Wait but Shinji is still knocked out how can it be activating?" Misato asked as she was shocked.

(Battlefield)

The EVA's remaining eye flashed as if it had just been rudely awoken. The EVA's mouth then snapped open before it let out a beast like roar.

(Central Dogma)

"It's, gone berserk," Ritsuko said as she hoped the restraints can hold.

(Battlefield)

The EVA then crouched down before jumping up into the air and slamming against the Angel. The EVA then stretched out its arms to either side as lances came out of them similar to the Angel shocking everyone.

(Central Dogma)

"Did the EVA copy the Conduit gene in Shinji?" Ritsuko asked as she began gathering data with this new development.

Meanwhile Gendo watched as he was worried. This could be either really good or really bad. 'This does not abide by the scenario,' Gendo thought as the EVA continued its assault.

(Battlefield)

The EVA ten stabbed the Angels shoulders with a copy of its own weapon before slicing through them removing one of the Angels only weapon. The Angel then attempted to fire its laser but the EVA jumped off the Angel making the Laser fly into the sky hitting absolutely nothing as the EVA landed behind the Angel. The EVA then retracted the lances before charging at the Angel and only hitting its AT-field. The EVA with both arms then began to stab its hands into the AT-field before it ripped it open ad use its arm to grab the Angels S2 core. Once it did the EVA then activated the Lance at point blank range as it began to stab the S2 core to kill the Angel.

The Angel of course wouldn't allow itself to die by its own weapon before it then jumped onto the EVA wrapping itself around the EVA's head with its S2 core straight in its face.

(Central Dogma)

"Massive energy building up in the Angel," Makoto called as Ritsuko was shocked.

"Crap if it's going to self-destruct I just hope the EVA can absorb it," Ritsuko said knowing while in this Berserker state the EVA doesn't abide to reason.

(Battlefield)

The Angel then exploded in an attempt to take Shinji and Unit 1 down with it as everyone in NERV was waiting with batted breath.

(Central Dogma)

"Movement detected and the Angels blue blood pattern has ceased all together," Maya called as on the screen a large shadow was walking out of the fires like a demon out of hell.

(Battlefield)

The EVA was walking out of the flames as once it was out it let out one last roar of victory as Shinji was still ok just knocked out.

Soon enough, The Eva went silent… but it was still moving. As the Eva turn the flames around it, the smoke filled the area and soon the Eva raise is right arm as if it was trying to call forth something

(Central Dogma)

Everyone saw what the Eva was doing as Misato asked, "What is it doing?" Ritsuko didn't have a clue as she said, "I don't know, but it seem- wait you see that."

As Ritsuko pointed something out everyone turn to the screen but not to the Eva but the fire and smoke.

As the look of it the smoke was coming to the Eva even sucking it in its mouth. "It's… eating the smoke," As Ritsuko said and Misato was scratching her head and said, "Yes but why?"

AS Ritsuko could ever thought was the time when Shinji help Rei when he turn into smoke and said, "It may be related when Shinji turn to smoke for that one moment, to help the first child."

Misato eye widen and said, "Wait the Eva is copying and using every one of Shinji's powers, how?"

Ritsuko only thought was as she said it out loud, "The same way he copies the angel's power and then use it like it was 2nd nature."

Misato couldn't believe it as she watch what the Eva was doing, what happen next was still shocking people.

(Battle field)

The damage of the Eva were started to reform back to normal, all dents were back to its normal state, the Eva's eye out of the smoke and flames its eye was reforming… it was healing.

Soon enough the Eva was fit up no scratches, or cracks, even its jaw was form back in place. As soon the fires around died down so did the Eva, it lower its arm and then it eyes dim down like it was sleeping… the Eva was silent.

No movement, no panic, no sigh of it going berserk again. The Eva was down and out of power.

(Shinji)

Inside the plug Shinji was still unconscious but he started to whimper and look to be crying… if the LCL wasn't absorbing any other liquid that was being mix in.

Shinji stern a bit and then he said in a quite tone, "Kaa-san."

(3 days later)

Laying in a hospital bed, Shinji lay sound asleep, wearing nothing but a white gown. His eyes floured around before he opens them slowly, as he gives his eye time to adjust to the light of the room.

The first thing his eyes lay on was a white ceiling, as he waited for a moment then thought, 'I must be in a hospital… when did I get here?' Shinji try to remember what happen and some memories were coming back. The battle with the angel, he absorbing some of its powers, try to remember what happen afterwards, it seems some of his memory is block.

Shinji knew he remember what happen, it just something in his mind is preventing to go any further, but he didn't let it bother him, as if it was so bad… it better not to remember it then.

After moment of looking up at the white ceiling he said, "Why do people always make the ceiling white?" when he said that he didn't expect to get an answer as someone said, "Colors are irrelevant to use for a ceiling."

Shinji turned and was met with Rei to his surprise as he was caught by surprise. "Uh Rei what are you doing here?" the young Conduit asked to his apparent half-sister.

"Tell me do you remember what you saw in my mind," Rei asked as she was getting straight to the point.

"Yes but does Tou-san really want to end the world to be reunited with Kaa-san?" Shinji asked as Rei turned to her side.

"I do not know all I know is he wants his wife back," Rei said as Shinji knew you couldn't cheat death. "What did you see inside the Angels mind?" Rei asked as Shinji sighed.

"Basically I saw its past how it was born and even second Impact," Shinji explained as Rei was listening.

"I am glad to see you are well Ikari-kun but my time here is almost up the D.U.P have been monitoring us so once out time limit is up I must leave to allow you to recover," Rei said as she went to the bag and showed Shinji's backpack, his jacket, and even Shinji's cell phone.

As Shinji went through his things, he saw his jacket was worn out with a few cuts on it thinking he's gonna need a new one. His bag, he remember he left it in Misato car when they came the NERV when they were in a rush of things, his phone… he needed to charge it.

Anything thing else were a change of clothing as his old ones were probably gone as they were soaked in that LCL stuff, maybe even trash during the fight against the angels.

Send thought for a moment as he look down, he didn't want to be wearing the Gown as he was getting a draft in the back area, and so he turn himself to his feet were touching the cool floors, but Shinji didn't mind that, but when he try to stand, he lost balance for a moment for Rei to put a hand on Shinji shoulder from falling, almost like the time he has help her.

"Thanks," Shinji said as he try to stand on his own for a moment, and succeed, for a moment his legs were tired but he was wide awake and got control of his own body again.

"You're welcome," Rei said as she step away to let Shinji walk on his own, as he took his spare clothing and went to the small restroom that came with the room they were in.

Shinji close and lock the door. At that moment, Shinji put down his clothing and started to strip down from his gown [censored]. Shinji grab the first bits of his cloth to put on first which is his underwear, then pants, shirt and finial the socks.

Shinji was fully dress, he pause for a moment to look at his hands. He absorb two powers the other day and try to focus on something, trying Rei power first as he felt something cold as his hand started to form cold mist. It was weak but it was there; as he let it died down, he was about to check the angel… but that gotten him to stop again.

A small image of him in pain began and stop for a sec as Shinji put down his hand as he was afraid of using the angel's powers and so he left it alone for now

As Shinji put his gown in the laundry basket, he walked out, and was greeted by three people, two in yellow suits and weapons, and the lady from one time before, Augustin, the head of the DUP.

"Hello, Shinji," as Augustin said to Shinji when they look each other eyes, as Shinji read her eyes and saw she wanted something, something he might not like.

"Please take a seat," as Augustin as she had chair out, Shinji just looked at her for a moment and said, "I like standing at the moment." Augustin look at Shinji for a moment, before concrete pop up from the floor around Shinji feet as he jumped to avoid them.

Shinji looked at Augustin for a moment like she was crazy and then she said, "Sit." Shinji was scare, didn't know what the crazy lady would do and so did what he was told, feeling powerless when he has his conduit abilities, even some new ones, but could control them yet.

Shinji sat down putting his hand together and didn't look up as he was afraid of making eye contact again. "So… Shinji, I been hearing you becoming a bit of a hero, stopping that angel, and putting out fires, but the damage that was cause during… that out of control moment seem some people were hurt, almost killed for that matter as other people are saying that thing was a beast wouldn't you agree?" Augustin said to Shinji seeing his reaction.

Shinji flinch… he didn't know what happen after his blackout, just bit of memories that were almost like a dream… or a nightmare however you see it as, going berserk and tore the angel to pieces.

"I-I d-didn't mean to do that, I co-couldn't control it," as Shinji said trying to defend himself but it was hard for him to have the courage to say more or even act like it.

"Really, from the start of things, it look to be, you were doing just fine from the start? Who train you, to fight like that?" as Augustin wanted to know more about Shinji, by adding a bit of fear to his shyness, she was taking advantage of him.

"M-my uncle taught me he said it was in case I couldn't defend myself," Shinji said hiding the fact his uncle knew about his powers.

"Then he must be good at martial arts then," Augustine said as Shinji was wondering where Rei had run off to.

"Well he's a cop so he always watches out for me," Shinji said as Augustine looked at him.

"You seem nervous," Augustine said as Shinji gulped. "In my line of work usually people who are nervous are either cowards or have something to hide so which is it for you Shinji," she said as Shinji knew he had to keep hidden the fact that his uncle knew he was a Conduit.

"I'm not hiding anything I just don't know why I'm being interrogated," Shinji said as he was a bit scared.

Augustine just sighed and said, "A 15 year old boy, the ability to copy and gain the ability of other conduits… and angels. While I high do think you are hiding something, calling this an interrogation? I have yet to do anything."

She called forth a bit of her concrete powers around her arms and said, "Do you know what it's like to have the power to do anything you want, whenever you want... would you take it?"

As Shinji heard this, it's almost like she calling him a Bio-Terrorist at that moment Shinji just said, "No!" Augustine stops and looked at Shinji as he said, "I never wanted this, I never wanted powers or abilities, and I wish I was never born as one. I never wanted to be seen as someone who thinks they can do anything… I-I just… just wanted… I wanted to be like everyone else, but even before all this I was seen as a freak, and now it just gotten worst."

Shinji looked at his hand as he feels the powers in him as a bit of smoke rises from his hand, and he close them fast as he didn't want to see it. "Just want to be cure of this and live my life… is that too hard to ask for?" Shinji said.

Augustine looked at Shinji as she did feel sympathy for him, but she didn't have time for this and said, "You disappoint me Shinji… with being like us… there nothing to cure but our stupidity, if people wanted this to go away, you think they haven't already?"

After a moment someone came to the door as the person asked, "What the hell are you doing?" as everyone turn, Misato was standing in the door way with a series look. "You are violating protocol and the agreement set out by the UN."

Augustine just gave an innocent look and said, "Whatever do you mean? I'm just seeing how the young conduit is doing; after all it my job to check up them."

Misato walk to Augustine and said, "Conduit or not, if they are within your custody, you are not alone to be near him." As Misato put up the argument and have a brave front as she showing not backing down from it.

Augustine frowns and said, "Fine then, I'll leave. Goodbye Shinji." she said as she looks back at him before heading to the door with her DUP Troops. When the door close, Misato let out her breath and said, "Oh man that was scary." She turn to Shinji and said, "Sorry about that, she wasn't supposed to be in here, she try to get custody over your first, but I manage to beat her to the punch, but it seem she still can take no for an answer."

"Uh Misato-san why did she want to get custody over me?" Shinji asked making Misato sighed as she and Shinji left the room.

"Well believe it or not there's a couple reasons one because it's her job to hunt conduits but another reason I'm not too sure sense its only among many rumors but rumor has it that she's building an army of Conduits for world domination and a Conduit who can absorb the powers of other conduits is a pretty rare sight," Misato said as Shinji saw his powers still made him a target. Misato saw this and instantly reacted. "But doesn't necessarily mean it's true like I said it's just a rumor, but so long as I'm around Concrete queen wont so much as touch you," Misato said with a grin as she was intended on keeping Shinji out of Augustine's clutches.

Shinji saw this and smiled that there were people like his uncle who would protect him. "Misato..." Shinji began catching Misato's attention.

"Hmm?" she asked as Shinji turned to her with a smile.

"Thank you," Shinji said making Misato smiled.

"No problem Shinji," Misato said as the duo left the hospital. "Well then we have a house warming party to prepare for," Misato said with a grin as Shinji looked at her.

"Party?" he asked as Shinji knew about parties especially his birthday parties but those parties were just him uncle Tetsuya and finally a couple of cop buddies and a couple of kids Shinji was able to make somewhat of a friendship with.

"Yeah to welcome my new housemate," Misato said referring to Shinji making him smile somewhat.

(Scene break after shopping for food)

Shinji and Misato were at the hill overlooking Tokyo-3 as Shinji was curious as to what they were doing looking at the desolate city. "Misato-san what are we doing up here?" Shinji asked as Misato smiled at him.

"Just wait it should begin soon," Misato said as Shinji and her just watched and waited.

"Just wait it should begin soon," Misato said as Shinji and her just watched and waited; After moments the alarm type sound was running and smoke was coming forth from the buildings, as they rose making them looking like skyscrapers with different level of lays to walk upon on.

Shinji was amazed at the site of the city now, for him Shinji did some parkour with the training uncle Tetsuya made him do, he does enjoy it something that can almost makes him feel… free, no worries, and not a care in the world with running, climbing, and hoping over things.

Shinji smile like he was looking at his very own playground. "This is a great site, Hu Shinji?" He nodded and said, "Yea, it's a great site." As they hung out for a little bit, they were unaware of who was watching them from the distant, a Girl that looks closely like Rei who was staring at the two for a bit.

"Not now; not yet. Wait till he's alone," as she said and soon she vanish in a cold mist left behind which froze some of the, leafs on the trees around her.

(Scene skip)

As Shinji and Misato were walking up to the apartment complex, Misato got out her keys and said, "I may want to give you a small warning, I haven't clean up the place when I moved in a couple of months ago." As she open the door Shinji look to what and… WTF?

The whole place was a pig pin. Trash was piled up, boxes never been put up or open, and a site of beer cans Pyramid was in plain sight, as Shinji thought, 'So crazy Driver, a slob, and now Alcoholic. This isn't what I thought she'll be like.'

"Misato I'm sorry to say this but... this place looks like a disaster zone and I'm almost afraid to walk in without a Hazmat suit," Shinji said as Misato huffed.

"Hey I told you I just moved in beside what would you do clean it?" Misato asked as Shinji surprisingly did just that. It might of took a little over an hour but the house was soon spotless. Misato looked around wondering if Shinji's real conduit power was the ability to absorb messes. "Ok I'm shutting up now," Misato said as she put the groceries they bought in the fridge.

"Well can we get on to this party you talked about Misato-san?" Shinji asked as Misato nodded.

"Yeah let's get to partying," Misato said with joy before she began grabbing the snacks for said celebration.

(Later)

Shinji and Misato were sitting at the table as Shinji quietly ate his food. "Its nice isn't eat to eat with someone else," Misato said as Shinji wondered how this slop could be considered food.

"I guess," Shinji said as Misato looked at him wonder how many other Conduits were like him in personality.

"I mean it sure beats sitting alone on a table alone," Misato said as Shinji wasn't really listening.

"I guess," Shinji said as Misato growled.

"Jeez "I guess," "I guess," is that all you can say," Misato said trying to help Shinji get a backbone.

"Sorry," the shy Conduit apologized as Misato sighed.

"Well then time to divide the chores," Misato said as Shinji was curios. "And to do that we'll be playing Rock-Paper-Scissors," Misato said as Shinji had a bad feeling about this.

(5 minutes later)

"Hey, no powers," as Misato said as during the few minuets She won a bit of the Rock-Paper-Scissors as Shinji has more than half the chores on the list… then he started to notice Misato game strategy as Shinji saw she was going slower than him and he was going a bit faster as he got out his shape first she follow soon after almost looking they were going at the same time.

Shinji made up his own strategy as trying to use and somewhat control Rei's ice powers to create some cold mist to make illusions of hand movements as it works a few times as he tested but now Misato started to notice it.

"Justice does you no good when you do the same," Shinji said it blunt it out. The corner of Misato mouth was twitching and then she said, "Fine then, a game of cards."

(3 minutes)

Well Shinji had better day, but not the worst, as he got Misato to take on some of the chores as he wasn't going to do both of their laundry, but he wasn't willing to let her cook again anytime soon. Microwave noodles with storm brand curry not the best to mix or to try adding anything else.

"so I just have to do my own laundry, vacuum but going back and forth between days, and washing dishes," AS Misato read off the list and Shinji just shake his head and said, "You forgot to add, cleaning the bathroom but that is more team effort, but that should be it."

Misato hope to get away with more but Shinji was wiser then she gave him credit for having a cop as an uncle, she just wonder why he couldn't break Shinji out of his shy shell all the way, as it show he not afraid to speak his mind but when the pressure on he start to tumble.

All of the sudden knocks came at the door… but it was more of banging on the door, as if someone wanted to get in fast and a voice yelled, "Shinji you in their?!" Misato was scare to hear that voice as it sounded someone was looking for trouble.

Shinji knew that voice and quickly got to the door as it started to get banged on again and as he opens it, he saw Tetsuya as he said, "Uncle Tetsuya?"

Shinji was pull in a hug and said, "Oh god you're safe." "What's up uncle?" as Shinji said as Tetsuya let off and put his arms on his shoulder and said, "I hear you were in a coma, I rush out as fast as I could."

"It's good to see you too uncle Tetsuya." As Shinji said and then there was the sound of someone clearing their throat as they both look back at Misato as she said, "Hi Misato Katsuragi, and Shinji's Guardian."

Tetsuya stand up and said, "Tetsuya Agito, and what do you mean Guardian?" Misato starch the back of her head and said, "Well, it's kind of hard to-" "The DUP found out uncle," Shinji said cutting off Misato and his uncle looked at him Shinji started to tell him more, "Misato took custody before the DUP could, and thank to her I was saved."

Tetsuya gave a hard look at him and then at Misato and then he asked, "So… does that mean she knows about your… problem?" Shinji nodded and said, "She knows."

"Well then I guess that makes you a friend if you're willing to help Shinji," Tetsuya said as Misato smiled.

"Well would you like to join us for dinner we got plenty to go around," Misato said as Shinji came up behind Misato so only Tetsuya would see and he quickly did a silent warning for Misato's cooking.

Tetsuya seeing this figured Shinji had firsthand experience sense he had his fair share of terrible cooks. "No thanks I ate something on the way here," Tetsuya said as Misato nodded.

The trio were soon gathered in the living room as Misato was explaining to Tetsuya how Shinji defeated the Angel and some of the stuff prior. "So this other pilot we had who's also a Conduit was about to fall and next thing we know she's falling off her gurney and Shinji swoops in and saves her. But when he touched her hand her Ice powers went to Shinji and the same could be said for the angel Shinji had fought.

"Wait back up you said Shinji absorbed another Conduits powers and the powers of an Angel?" Tetsuya asked as he wasn't aware of that part of Shinji's powers.

Shinji eyes widen as he forgotten that part, heck he didn't know he could absorb other power before then and he was starting to try to control them… well one of them.

"Yea, he like a power sponge, didn't you knew that?" as Misato asked and Tetsuya said, "I know he gotten his power when he came in contact with a Bio-Terrorist, but that was a long time ago sense then he never came in contact with any others... this changes everything." Tetsuya to his hands to his fore head as if he was getting a headache.

Misato looked at him and said, "What do you mean it changes everything? How is it so different than before?" Shinji was the one who spoken up this time and said, "Because we wanted to find a way to get rid of them… not really to add more."

Shinji lift his arm and focus on his smoke powers as he has before when the smoke flows out as he said, "I learn how to control my powers just to hid them, so I don't hurt anyone, but now everybody knows about them, Its changes everything that we try to do." Shinji wave off his hand to cut off the power for now and Misato got the idea of things.

"Oh, so what the game plan then?" as Misato asked Tetsuya sigh and said, "like I did before, get shinji to control of his powers, but right now, get some rest, I hope you don't mind me staying here for a day or so, I just got into town."

Misato nodded and then after a moment she relies something then said, "Sure I don't mind but one question… How did you know where I live?"

Tetsuya gave a smile and said, "I drop by Nerv to check in on shinji seeing if he was there or not, ran into a blonde woman with a mole under her left eye, wearing a lab coat and stuff, she told me the address and I just came here. She also told me about shinji coma so I rush to see if he was ok."

Misato palm slap her head and said, "Rits." Tetsuya looked at her and said, "Are you alright?" Misato drop her hand and said, "Yea, it's just problem with friends. I'll be back with a blanket and a pillow for ya." Misato got up and walk off to one of the rooms and went in.

Soon Tetsuya looked at Shinji and said, "That some Guardian you got watching over you, Hu Shinji?" Shinji pop up from his slouch and blush and said, "Don't say it like that Uncle; you know I hate it when you say it like that."

Tetsuya just reach over and slam his shoulder and said, "I'm joking Shinji… I know she's a bit old for you." Shinji just put his hands on his head and said, "Stop doing that." Tetsuya laugh and said, "Relax Shinji, nothing to be ashamed of."

Shinji just blush more and Misato just watch the whole thing from the door and said, "Might not be too bad to have him stay here longer." She smile about and could watch of what could be in store for all of them.

(Meanwhile with the Beast)

The Beast was walking around Tokyo-3 as the part he was in was in D.U.P control. He chose to remain hidden as he tried to think of ways to get his past self on the road to becoming The Beast. He soon arrived at a place with Drug Dealers all of them looked like they were killed by some powerful Neon Power. "Well it appears my past self might meet her soon," The Beast thought with an evil grin as he walked past the dead drug dealers as he knew who was in town and what's to come next. "Nothing shall forestall my rise to power," The Beast said as he kept his hands in his pockets.

(Chapter 1 end)

Shinji's Karma level: Protector

Current powers: Smoke, Cryokinesis, Angel Lance (?)


	2. Chapter 2

inFAMOUS Neon Genesis

ESKK: Hey sorry I posted the wrong chapter for chapter 2 and will now rectify the mistake.

(Story start)

Walking about in Tokyo-3 was Shinji, wearing a gray jacket with half and half symbol of a person with a blue half side and a Red half side, a bag with a single strap that had the same symbol as the jacket. He was getting a feel for the place as much as he can; as School wouldn't start back up again in a day or two he had time to explore the city, some of it mostly.

As Shinji maybe a part of NERV, but the DUP wouldn't care as their order are captures or shot to kill any Bio-Terrorists on site. Augustine never bothers of given the order not to stop because of two Eva pilots are conduits, but she did give him and Rei a fair warning… in the form of concrete near their feet and saying stay out of their way.

Shinji went off as the ringtone of dream police set by his uncle as a joke, Shinji answer it and said, "Hello?"

"Hey Shinji, just calling to check up on ya, how's it been anyways?" as Tetsuya said and Shinji nodded and said, "Fine, just getting use to the city. Its descent to get around, other than the DUP Spots."

"Alright then I'll let you get back to it, also don't forget to set up your hand free, last thing I want if for you to drop your phone while your climbing… again." As Tetsuya said and Shinji reach into his pocket to pull out a small blue tooth like devise as he hit a small switch on it his call was being transferred to the devise, he place it in his ear and said, "Got it."

"Alright then, be good and stay out of trouble." As Tetsuya said with Shinji finishing up saying, "I will uncle, I'll try to see you soon." The call ended and Shinji was on his way to places.

As Shinji was doing his thing he noticed something odd in the DUP section he looked and saw it looked like some sort of cage as he went to get a closer look. When he saw it he was shocked that these people were in the cage. Shinji could tell these people were ordinary folks as some people came up from next to Shinji as he overheard them talking.

"Why did the DUP do this I mean those people aren't Conduits at all and yet there hauling up every suspected Conduit they can find and tossing them into these cages that's just low," the man said as he began walking off as Shinji was shocked.

'What should I do if I help them it would just give Augustine a reason to come after me and NERVS protection can only go so far but if I leave these people here they can get arrested for something they didn't even do,' Shinji thought as he didn't want these people to get in trouble. Shinji then decided on his choice before taking a deep breath and jumping over the fence sneaking his way to the cage. So far he didn't see any cameras or anything like that but he soon got to the gate and once he was there he ripped the cage open allowing the people trapped inside to run free.

Some of them thanked Shinji before running off as Shinji soon noticed something at the checkpoint. He went for a closer look and saw more people were being brought through as Shinji was shocked. "I have to help those people but how can I do it," Shinji said as he walked next to a crate that had a chain laying on top of it.

AS Shinji thought him and his fist vs DUP's soldiers with thick armor that could stop bullets and Automatic weapons it would most likely be suicide, but thought chain infuse with his powers vs the DUP's he might have a chance to do some heavy damage if he has too.

How Shinji knew his power can work with object, the last thing he wanted to do is to hold his uncle's fire arm… again.

Grabbing the chain as his smoke power course through it as it change to a black ash color with red amber spots knowing his smoke power took hold of him and he wipe it around his wrist.

Sneaking behind wall shield and cargo, Shinji snuck by as much as he can and he was almost there at the cages where the others were holding up at as it was a home stretch and there was no guards around, he went for it thinking he was in the clear but he forgot to check for cameras as one weird looking one hang nearby, it spotted Shinji, and then an alarm was set off.

'Warning, Bio- Terrorists detected. All units engage.'

The alarm repeated the message over as the nearby DUP troops hear it. Shinji freak out for a moment before gun fire was shot at him, as Shinji ran behind cover, the DUP soldiers were close on Shinji fast.

Shinji keep behind cover for a moment and started to talk to himself, "What am I thinking?" He jerk his head to the side to dogged the incoming bullets as they keep coming at him and the wall shield thing wasn't going to last long.

Shinji was breathing hard as the rush was getting to him, as Dup's came from the left and from the right, the only thing Shinji could do was coming up with a half-cock plan, as he poked his head out he looked around as much as he change without getting hit, he saw a vent nearby.

Shinji was a little hesitant to think going to it, as his last few experience wasn't that great.

(Flashback)

AS Shinji was smoke dashing around the house, as Tetsuya was timing him Shinji came by a vent that was sucking in air as Shinji got caught the smoke went through the vent and Tetsuya saw that as he drop the timer and ran to the vent.

As Tetsuya didn't see Shinji anywhere he yelled out "Shinji!" 'Swoop!' "AHHHH! Thud!" Shinji came out flying out and off the roof tops vents that was blowing out Shinji came out, fell from the top of the roof and hit face first in dirt just a few feet away from Tetsuya. 'Oh!' Shinji moan as his face was in the dirt.'

(End flashback)

As bullets came flying by, Shinji duck his head he starting to reconsider of using vents.

'Ok maybe wait for one of them to get close enough then run at him, hit him hard and fast and the few other around him, make a break for the vent and hopefully someway around these guys,' as Shinji thought and he waited a moment he nodded and said, "Why not." And so he got ready.

When a D.U.P came by Shinji quickly came behind him grabbed his armored head knocked him down and shot smoke at him which restrained him. "Wow that pretty cool," Shinji said before ducking for cover as he wanted to avoid being caught or shot mostly shot. He hit and knocked out or restrained D.U.P soldiers that wouldn't let him pass as Shinji was really hoping to defeat these punks. Shinji fired his smoke shots at them as he ran as he then went to the vent and turned into smoke before entering it. Once he was inside it he arrived at the top of the building through the vent as Shinji noticed an armored RV of sorts that Shinji assumed was there base for this area.

"If I can bring hat thing down I can bring down the number of D.U.P's in this district by a huge margin," Shinji said as he was soon getting a phone call he answered it with his blue tooth and saw it was Tetsuya.

"Hey Shinji it's me again I just got word from some of my friends here in Tokyo-3's police force apparently the city is in a bit of a turf war between the D.U.P and NERV and apparently NERV has control of the entire city during an Angel attack but when its Conduit related the D.U.P has control of the city sense its practically martial law right now with all the Conduits here," Tetsuya said as Shinji knew that he would no doubt here the gunshots.

"Hey Tetsuya now is really not a good time," Shinji said as he avoided Gunfire.

"Shinji is that gunfire I here?" Tetsuya asked as Shinji was really cursing his luck right now.

"Sorry, un- bre- I'll call b-," Shinji ended the call with the faking losing call thing, but I he knew he going to get it when he get back home. When a DUP troop came near him, Shinji used a Smoke Dash to dodge the incoming bullets and got in front of the guy and hit with the chain that was cover in the smoke.

He knocks out the guy and ran to the mobile communicator and looked at it, it was big, thick armor, and Shinji was out of ideas. "How do I take it down?" Shinji as out of nowhere a bright pink beam of some sort shot forth and hit a metal plating that was covering a cooler system or something.

As Shinji looked back at who fire that beam all he saw was a blur light that ran out of the area to fast to see who it was. Shinji looks back at the things and thought, 'If those are cooling this, maybe if I destroy them, I may shut it down, or maybe open up something.'

Shinji aim and fire his smoke bolts and destroy the metal plating to show more cooler system as they show, Shinji shoot at those now and now they were destroy, but the thing was still standing.

"There must be more." As Shinji ran to the other side, he duck back as shot back at him and got hit in the shoulder.

"Ahh!" Shinji yelled in pain… or so he thought for a moment as he looked at where he was shot at, he wasn't bleeding but leaking smoke as it may have hurt him, he wasn't in pain as he relies as his shot wound was closing up so was the clothing he was wearing.

"Instant healing; have I always had that ability?" Shinji asked himself but he didn't want to test it out as he was getting rain on by bullets as they shot in his area, as he got out of the way and got up and personal to them, he ducked under bullets and fire off a few smoke bolts in their faces as they stop firing as they were blind and coughing up the smoke in their faces, Shinji saw that and said, "Smoke shots. That useful." As Shinji came up to the guy he grab his face to shove him down and then restrained and the few others around, but he relies the shot does last long as one guy had the smoke clear off his face he took aim again and Shinji just ran at him with his chain weapon and hit the guy as when he fire at the same time.

The guy went down and Shinji got hit a few more time in the chest. He felt the pain but it was agony pain which he was thankful for as he got up, more got came at him and Shinji duck behind some wall shields that were nearby.

After a few sec or so Shinji was breathing normal and said, "Ok this instant heal would be coming in handy." He smoke dash out of his spot and ran at the last few DUP troop and took them down with his chain and a few smoke shots.

As the last guy when down with smoke Shinji looks at him and said, "I guess Smoking is bad for you." Shinji made a small joke and ran back at the thing. He looked at the metal plating and shot them off and then the cooling system, as they may didn't do anything, there was a sound from up top and steam was coming out of the thing.

Shinji Smoke dash up and saw something sticking out, as he bend down and grab it, it was somewhat hot but his smoke power got him cover. He lift it and saw a glowing blue generator of some sort.

"Ok if I destroy this, would that push them out for now?" as Shinji asked himself as he took a breath and said, "one way to find out." Shinji wrap chain around his hand and shove it at it with enhance smoke powers he made some dents and hear a beeping sound and Shinji keep going and going until the sound gotten fast, Shinji let go to let it drop and smoke dash away before it blow.

As Shinji took cover he hear the beep stop and then, 'boom!' Shinji open his eye and look at the thing and said, "I thought it would-"

'KaBOOM!'

The thing exploded as Shinji duck from the incoming shrapnel. "Ok never mind," Shinji said as he look over he saw the whole thing destroy.

Shinji looked around and saw D.U.P were running away or surrendering. The ones that surrendered Shinji simply made sure there restrained so there buddies can come pick them up. Shinji knew this district was still under D.U.P control and he had to stop them. That was when Shinji noticed some shrapnel stabbed into the wall as he saw it was glowing. Shinji walked up to the shard but when he touched it he ended up absorbing it as when he did he felt stronger like his power all the powers he currently has got stronger a little. Shinji then noticed four other blast shards before nodding and heading to each of them and absorbing them.

Once he did that Shinji felt his powers had become stronger as he was amazed that these glowing blue things upgraded his powers. "But who was that person who helped me?" Shinji asked as he remembered the laser from before.

Shinji phone soon went off as he answers it he said, "Hello?" "Shinji, why the hell am I hearing that the DUP got attack, by a Bio- Terrorists with Smoke powers. Care to explain?" Tetsuya was calling to Shinji's disliking of what he may say.

"It's not what you're thinking," As Shinji said as he hear Tetsuya breathing steadily he said, "What am I thinking Shinji, because it not going to be pretty."

"Uncle, the DUP had people lock in cages, normal people. Some of them were in bad shape as I saw them." As Shinji explain as Tetsuya sighed. Tetsuya knew Shinji enough to know he goes by heart than thinking ahead

"Shinji, just because… they maybe… you know what just meet me on Del Ave, Well talk about your punishment later, right now I'm going to need your help with something. The GPS on your phone should help you find the street," Tetsuya said as he hang up and Shinji sighed, as he didn't know what his uncle would do, but now he need help, but with what, only one way to find out.

Shinji took out his phone and got GPS working and then he found the street and then he went off. When Shinji got back on the streets, he saw DUP Truck running about. "It's a bit too risky to walk on the streets, man I have to use the vents again."

He came to an alleyway as he found a vent, he smoke Dash and went up the vents and up on the roof tops and landed safely.

"Well I'm getting the hang of this," Shinji said as he was surprised that he landed safely. Shinji soon began jumping from roof tops to roof top as he used his Smoke glide thing to help get across big gaps as he found this fun. He soon noticed something flying above him as it looked like one of those drones. Shinji got annoyed with it and shot it down as he noticed a, shard in it glowing. Once Shinji absorbed he smiled. "Yum," he joked before he continued forward.

He soon began heading to the location signaled on the phone as he soon arrived at a spot where a camera was watching everyone who passed. Shinji saw that it was the D.U.P and quickly shot it down as he smirked. "Peeping toms," Shinji said before he continued forward to get to Del Avenue. When he arrived he saw Tetsuya there waiting for him.

"Uncle Tetsuya what's wrong?" Shinji asked as he arrived there.

"Don't Hey me Shinji, after what you did, I should be grounding you, but right now it seem I can't do that. Anyways there's been reports of the conduit attack across the city. The guys in blue isn't given me much detail but every attack it seem connected to something," AS Tetsuya said to Shinji he asked, "What do you want me to do?"

Tetsuya scratch the back of his head and said, "Well I don't want to be doing this but I need someone with street skills and you got them pules with your… conduit power, maybe you can caught up to whoever reasonable for these attacks if not, check out the crime scene and get some photos, of the kill wounds and faces."

"I do have to take photo of dead people, it's hard enough to even look at them even if their eyes are open and stuff," Shinji complaint and his uncle said, "It not my great idea, but if we can cut down on conduit activates, before the D.U.P get series about things then maybe things can go smoothly here for us to work around."

Shinji doesn't like the thought of dead people, heck he never want to take a life even if he has too, but it seem NERV activity isn't helping with that.

"Don't worry Shinji just keep calm and just don't look at their faces," Tetsuya said as Shinji nodded.

"Ok I'll go check it out," Shinji said he nodded and began heading out to the spot where the Conduit had committed the murder.

As Shinji arrived he took down some more D.U.P surveillance cameras and passed by a D.U.P check point before when he was sure there was no one around he took down the finger scanner and absorbed the blast shard before heading out. He soon arrived at the location of the murder and saw Neon Lights all over the place as the victim was hanging upside down with his eyes wide open.

"Ok I can see how you would think it was a Conduit," Shinji said as he took out his cellphone. Shinji then began taking the pictures of anything of interest that can help him figure out why this Conduit was doing this.

Taken snap shots of arts work that was make with the neon stuff, the kill zone where the person was founded and all that was left was the chalk line, but what catches Shinji attention the most was a name written in an English cursive.

As he took a few snap shots of that and what was around, soon he put his phone away. There were some voices over a radio talk as Shinji snap his head to the open alleyway, he saw the DUP coming to the scene, as Shinji high tail out of there through a vent and came out on top of the roofs.

Shinji looked over the edge to see what is happening as Shinji asked, "What are they doing?" as some of the DUP troops walk over to the neon writing on the wall, one of them said, "This one again? You would think we would ably to catch this one by now."

"Don't worry about, once when we set up Commutations and wiring, no one would know we're tapping in on them and sooner or later that conduit would slip up," as DUP Troop #2 said to #1 Shinji pulled back and said, "Tapping? They are listening on people… better tell uncle about it."

Shinji Smoke dash out of the area before he was caught and made a quick call.

The phone was ringing before Tetsuya answered as he had just finished going over the pictures Shinji had sent.

"Hey Shinji got the pictures you sent apparently there have been other cases just like this," Tetsuya said as Shinji nodded.

"Ok but uncle but I overheard the D.U.P guys talking and they said they were setting something up to tap in on people without them knowing," Shinji explained as Tetsuya listened.

"I heard they were working on something at Tokyo Tower if I had to guess that's where they plan on setting it up," Tetsuya said as Shinji nodded.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked as Tetsuya knew Shinji was the only one who could stop the D.U.P right now.

"Go to Tokyo Tower and climb it and make sure they don't finish setting up," Tetsuya said knowing the Tokyo police department can't interfere with the D.U.P.

"Ok Uncle I can try," Shinji said before he began heading to Tokyo Tower so he can stop the D.U.P from using a spy network to keep tabs on everyone. Along the way Shinji fired at more of the D.U.P's surveillance camera's and there recon drones the latter of which he absorbed the blast shards from them before he arrived at Tokyo Tower.

"Ok well here I am," he said as he saw that they were almost done setting up for their communications and wiring. "Ok I'm going to need my smoke glide thing," Shinji said as that was one of his favorite escape powers sense it was like he was flying when using it.

Going from Roof top to roof top, Shinji landed on the first level of Tokyo tower and started to clime it to the top. After about 10 minutes or so, he was about midway there until he got a call almost slip his hand as he was about to grab the next bar up. Going to his hands-free he answers and said, "Hello?"

Misato voice came on as she started to say, "Hey Shinji, how is it going? Is Tokyo-3 working out for you?" Shinji clime the next part of Tokyo tower and said, "Not bad, lot of problem with the DUP unfortunately." Shinji stop for a moment to catch his breath and Misato voice rang over and said, "Are you ok Shinji, you sound a little winded."

"I'm ok, just doing some parkour, getting around the city, its good exorcise as Uncle tells me," As Shinji said when he jump to a beam on the other side using his smoke thrusters and glide across.

"Is there anything he doesn't tell you?" Misato asked in a joking matter as Shinji landed he said, "Other than how to cook, or clean, not a whole lot." Shinji grab a rusted poll that suddenly broke as Shinji said, "Whoa!" Shinji wobble back and forth as Misato voice rang out, "Shinji, what happen? Heck, where are you?"

Shinji grab to the beam near him and try to balance himself out and he said to Misato, "Misato I'm going to have to call you back, it's hard to focus when you're trying to climb a tower."

"A tower? Wait… Tokyo Tower?! What are you doing-" Shinji hanged up on Misato before she could say anything else and Shinji said, "She going to be piss at me." And so he keep climbing up the tower.

After Shinji climbed a little more he saw he was real high up as he gulped wondering if his advance healing can help him with something like this. Shinji soon arrived at a ledge and jumped using his Smoke glide to get to the other side. Shinji soon saw a vent he could use as he quickly did a smoke dash and entered the vent.

Shinji soon arrived inside the top of Tokyo Tower where he could hear D.U.P agents around the place as he knew he had to deal with them. Shinji when he was sure the D.U.P weren't looking launched Smoke ball at the ground near them where it blew up and covered their faces with smoke as they began to cough at that much smoke. Shinji then ran at them and knocked them down before restraining them with smoke. They boy continued this cycle until he arrived at a Vent which he used and ended up on top of Tokyo Tower. Shinji could see the entire city of Tokyo-3 from up here as he was surrounded by D.U.P.

"Well this is troublesome," Shinji said as he knew he was stronger but he was outnumbered. That was when Shinji noticed Concrete surrounding him and he saw in front of him was a D.U.P agent surrounded by large pieces of Concrete. "Well that's new," Shinji said hoping no one he knew would be getting in trouble for this.

The D.U.P soon began shooting at Shinji as he dodged there attacks and began shooting smoke shots at them. Shinji saw the D.U.P agent with the Concrete surrounding him was the strongest so he focused using his Smoke Missiles at them. Luckily if he ran out of smoke he could recharge at the smoke vents around the roof.

Shinji keep smoke dashing around, even behind a some sort of a power generator, but as the D.U.P Troops shot at it the it somewhat shatter its shell to show a glowing blue core, as Shinji scene it, similar to the core shards but on a much higher dose… but that wasn't his main focus at the moment as he was trying to stay alive as he knew his advance healing does have its limits.

Taken down every D.U.P soldier around one by one hitting them with his chain and shooting smoke bolts up their asses, but he has to keep dogging the sudden concrete caging at his feet and recharge his smoke ability with the nearby smoke vents.

Now it came down to the last person, as Shinji saw the guy he was more advance that most D.U.P as he has the concrete power like the Concrete Queen.

Quickly using a smoke Dash he came face to face to the guy as he send his fist to the guys face, he just took a step back as Shinji fire a smoke Bolt dead center to the guys chest and got him flying off his feet and landed with a loud, 'THUD!"

Shinji was breathing hard a bit as he had to put a little more effort against that guy.

Shinji then restrained him real quick to make sure he didn't escape as he soon arrived at the thing holding all the tech together on the Tokyo Tower. "Ok then let's try a Smoke Missile," Shinji said getting some distance but when it hit it didn't do anything. "Damn need another plan," Shinji said before noticing the odd power generator and how it was still glowing blue before he shrugged. "Hope this doesn't kill me," he said before he absorbed it before he felt a whole lot of energy flow into him as his mind was assaulted with a new ability which involved him flying high up into the air and coming back down like a meteor and it looked powerful.

"Ok new power ok let's try it out," Shinji said before heading to the Generator and then drawing smoke to himself before jumping high up into the air and when he was high enough he looked a bit happy at the new power as he flipped and soon began coming straight down like a meteor and when he landed the thing holding the stuff placed on Tokyo Tower began to fall off as Shinji was amazed at what he did. "I can't believe I'm saying this but... that... was... awesome!" he yelled as he wasn't regretting having powers right now.

Shinji then looked at the D.U.P banner and noticed a Spray Paint bottle most likely one of the D.U.P guys were planning a prank on a buddy before he picked it up and shook it seeing that it still had plenty of paint left. Shinji then remembered the symbol on his back and his bag before smirking before heading to the D.U.P banner and spray-painting over it with the symbol on his clothing.

After a while with some spray paint and the D.U.P's flag Shinji's phone went off as he answer it he said, "Hey." "Hey Shinji, it seem you got the DUP spooked, and… nice art work I guess," Tetsuya said as he could see it and Shinji asked, "Just thought a little hope for this city would be good." As he said that while looking up at the flag with the half blue and half red person with a few minor touch of the blue side has a halo and angel wing while the red had devil horns, and a skeleton bat wing.

(D.U.P H.Q)

"What the? Who the hell is that?" As a computer tech guy said as Augustine came running up and looking up on the big screen, and to her surprise. "This isn't the one we're trying to track, who is that kid?"

"Shinji Ikari," Augustine said as she clutches her hands she said, "That brat."

(Shinji)

After a while and a whole lot of smoke jets, Shinji went far out and came back down as he landed on the roof tops and hope not to get spotted just like that, Shinji check the time and said, "Still got time, I wonder what I should pick up for dinner?" and soon enough Shinji was Smoke Dashing away.

From another Roof top with neon sign that was on, suddenly was flickering and being drain, a girl with short red hair and wearing street clothing, she saw what happen and who did it. "He's brave, whoever he is, I hope I meet him soon enough." As the girl and soon vanish in neon lights and it traveling and jump from roof top, too roof top.

From the nearby smoke vents, the smoke started to gather as it started to form a person and soon enough, the Beast was standing there in place with a smile on his face, he said, "Yes, you would meet him soon Mana, very Soon."

The Beast the began heading to another roof top knowing he had to make sure Shinji chooses the choices that leads to him no matter the cost. "I will make sure my future remains written in stone," the beast said as he switched to video powers and went into a satellite dish that then launched him to another building.

(TBC)

Karma level: Protector

Current powers: Smoke, Cryokinesis, Angel Lance (?)

ESKK: Here's the real chapter 2 leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

inFAMOUS Neon Genesis

ESKK: Sorry for the mix up this is really chapter 3 my bad.

(Start on the way to school)

Shinji was walking to school in his new school uniform as he soon passed a news broadcast on TV. "Reports indicate of a type of vigilante running the city as he had taken down the D.U.P. communication station being set up in Tokyo Tower to help the D.U.P communicate better. Indicating by this banner this banner man seems to be a Bio Terrorist as it seems Tokyo-3's bio terrorist population has just went up by one," the news man said as Shinji was so tempted to go over to him and show he wasn't a bio terrorist but he knew that it would only prove this news man's point.

Shinji then began his trek to school as he was holding his briefcase like bag in his hand. Shinji had made sure to bring his other bag with his gear in it for after school as he knew he had accepted a responsibility to protect these people whether they were conduit or not. As he walked he soon arrived at his school making sure he avoided the D.U.P sectors so he wouldn't get shot by them or have to go through the checkpoints. Shinji soon passed a billboard he had painted the other day as he smiled at the memory.

(Flashback)

Shinji had a day before school started so he was killing time as he had destroyed more D.U.P checkpoints, drones, and even used his new spray paint bottle to paint signs to show the people had the power. And now Shinji was admiring his best work he had spray painted over a D.U.P billboard but before he did he had called the D.U.P response team as a practical joke sense it will become a D.U.P Conduit standoff.

"Hello you have reached the D.U.P help line," the phone monitor said as Shinji smirked.

"Oh help a Conduit has spray painted over a D.U.P bill board," Shinji said in a fake voice as he was holding back a laugh as this was the most fun he had in a while.

"D.U.P agents are on their way," the woman said as she hung up and Shinji turned around and was met with D.U.P armored vehicles.

Shinji had made quick work of them sense he knew how they worked and how to get pass the grunts it's the turret guys who give him trouble. And that day Shinji had laid claim to a district in Tokyo-3.

(End Flashback)

Shinji smiled at that memory as he soon arrived at his school. He entered as he had already been told what class he would be in so he went to the locker he was assigned opened it and put in his gear with his shoes before going to his class.

Shinji personally was glad there was no D.U.P checkpoint at the school gates because then he probably wouldn't be able to enter. Shinji had made sure to keep his abilities a secret as he didn't want to receive glares from his classmates as he knew the hatred Conduits receive from humans.

As Shinji arrived to his classroom he was asked to wait outside to be called in as he gulped nervous about what was to come next. Sure he might have cleared a district of the Tokyo-3 of D.U.P but even he was nervous on his first day of class. "Would you please enter," the teacher asked as Shinji must have dosed off during his speech and entered the class. Shinji was now standing in front of his new classmates as he saw they didn't seem too bad with all of them looking at him with curiosity. "Now would you please introduce yourself?" the teacher asked as Shinji nodded.

"Hello my name is Shinji Ikari it's nice to meet you," Shinji said nervously as he hoped he could keep his power hidden from these people.

Looking about, the room was barely looking half-filled for his guess was ether the angel attack or the news of the Bio Terrorist, Nothing new to him, as he keep looking around, he saw a familiar face, as Shinji notice Rei near the back of the class room. As the Teacher did a small clap of his hands he said, "Well now we got that settle, please find a seat so we can get started."

Shinji nodded, and walk to the near back area, near Rei was as he guess was stick with people he knew, even if it was barely a few minutes.

Shinji took his seat as he place down his case to the side of his desk and his back on the back of his seat.

As the Teacher clear his voice and said, "Alright, let go off where we left off at the other day."

The lesson was about… the 2nd impact, for Shinji it was like, 'Oh my god, are they really going to do this? It was basic knowledge that the whole world knew, even a 2 year old would know something happen to the world.

A few hours in, the class change and the teaching… well sucked. Shinji's home school by his uncle would be better than this as for one: he knew learn something new, and two: he was the only person there as people keep trying to ask him questions about him like, 'How are you enjoying Tokyo-3, or are you with someone?'

Last he need was being in a relationship. There were a few students who just look to him, like a familiar red head that saw Shinji the other day as, she, smile at him and gotten to know his name, and the other person was a jock looking guy named Toji. He was given Shinji the deadeye for a while like he was looking for an excuse to beat on him.

As class went on Shinji just waited as when he looked at the chat room that many student were in they were talking about the banner man who tagged the D.U.P's flag and has been hitting many of their bases. Shinji was glad to get some praise as he wondered that maybe his powers weren't really a curse like he first thought.

That was when class ended for break as Shinji got up and headed to the roof so he could eat his lunch. As Shinji walked he failed to notice the jock and his glasses wearing friend follow him. The red head chose to stay in class sense she had computer access still and she was going to put the computer to good use.

(Scene break top of school)

Shinji had finished his food as he looked at his hand before summoning some ice which was a cool mist around his arm. Shinji knew even though he started with smoke powers it's always hot in Tokyo-3. "Maybe I can make some snow and just lay in it," Shinji thought as he then switched back to smoke before he heard someone call him.

"Hey transfer," the person called as Shinji got up and turned to see the jock with a fist. Shinji saw that the jock was about to punch him and Shinji quickly reacted before grabbing his hand and then to Shinji's surprise metal shards left the boys hand and went to Shinji which the boy was also shocked as was Kensuke who quickly snuck away as to not get caught.

(Mindscape)

Shinji was being showed Toji's mind as he was surprised to see Toji's life. _"My name is Toji Suzuhara. My life before finding my Conduit powers was pretty good. I had a dad, a little sister who was the world to me, and a promising future in sports. But that was before discovering being a Conduit. My dad didn't know what to think sense my mom had passed he didn't want to lose another family member. So he made me promise to use my powers only in emergencies. But luckily the junk yard had plenty of metal for me to use so I put my powers to the test the results were out of this world. I went from replacement to star player I was at the top of my game. But it soon went downhill. One day during regular physicals the doctor found the Conduit gene in my system after they began using D.U.P approved gear and it had major backlash. D.U.P was called my last school lost all the trophies we won thanks to me I was being hated, and before D.U.P arrived my dad sent me and my sister to my granddads place and I never heard from him sense. So now I do everything in my power to protect my sister from harm and trust me if D.U.P wants a fight I'll send them packing,"_ Toji voice said as it soon ended.

(Real world)

Toji and Shinji were on the ground knocked out as they were getting up and regaining their bearings. Toji now looked Guilty as he was facing someone like him. "You're a conduit," Toji said as he held his head from a killer headache.

"So are you," Shinji said as Toji got up and helped Shinji up.

"Sorry about trying to hit you I thought you were a human EVA pilot," Toji said as Shinji nodded.

"Its ok," Shinji said before looking at his hand and saw he had metal powers now.

"I'm Shinji," Shinji said as Toji nodded.

"Yeah sense you were in my head I think you know my name," Toji said as Shinji understood.

"So if I had to guess are you the banner man?" Toji asked before Shinji nodded.

"Yeah but how did you know?" Shinji asked as Toji smiled and got Shinji in a headlock.

"Because you're the newest Conduit in Tokyo-3 and I have to say you got a lot of balls doing that to the D.U.P I wish I could have seen their faces," Toji said as he gave Shinji a noogie.

Once the two separated as Toji smiled. "Well Shinji Bannerman Ikari I like to welcome you to Tokyo-3 Conduit Hot spot of Japan," Toji said with an arm around Shinji's shoulder with his other arm motioning to the sky to represent Tokyo-3.

That was when Rei appeared. Shinji looked as Shinji gulped. "Oh hey Rei how's it going with the Ice Powers?" Toji asked as Shinji was shocked.

"Wait how did you?!" Shinji asked as Toji let go.

"I have been told that Conduits who live under the D.U.P's radar like to be aware of other Conduits so they can be able to help when needed," Rei said as that made sense.

"Alright, makes sense I guess," Shinji said trying to get his head around the whole they all know each other right away then asked, "But, how did you found out about… each other?"

Rei and Toji looked at Shinji with Toji saying, "Rumors started out, saying Rei was a conduit as someone dad work at NERV and told his kid, and things lead to another and… well it sort of a secret club the few conduit around started, but I can't say who or what those, other than the underground chatroom."

Shinji thought for a moment and think, 'If there were conduits around, and try to get in contact with each other, made up name and a website to go to that no one else knows would be the best guess to do.'

"I'm sorry if I am intruding Shinji, but there's an emergency," Rei said to Shinji as he got the message and said, "Alright, I'll meet you there."

Rei nodded and went off with Shinji turn to Toji, he said, "Hey, I got to take care of something, we can talk later but for now, stay low." Toji nodded and said, "Got it." Shinji went off to the cage part of the roof top as he jumps it and over the edge and vanish with a trail of smoke behind.

(Scene skip: Locker room)

Shinji put up his gear in the locker when he opens it and saw on another hook was a blue and black plug suit as he sighed and said, "I'm going to hate this." Grabbing the plug suit and closing the locker.

(Later)

Shinji sat in the plug as he was nervous he looked at his arm and remembered feeling intense pain from hid last battle as he didn't know what to expect. As Shinji breathed to calm himself before comm. links came in.

"Shinji we're equipping you with a Pallet Rifle just try and keep your distance from the Angel," Misato said the memory of Shinji's pain etched into her mind.

"Ok Misato-san," Shinji said as he was nervous.

(Central Dogma)

"Ritsuko will the Plug suit handle Shinji's power sponge ability?" Misato asked as Ritsuko sighed.

"It was tricky but hopefully the Plug Suit fabric will be able to adapt to the abilities Shinji gains," Ritsuko said as Misato nodded.

"Let's hope he can handle it," Misato said as she watched.

(With The Beast)

Beast watched the battle between the Angel and his past self about to unfold as he smirked. "Ok second decision he has to decide whether he will let Toji and Kensuke into the plug to save them or forget them and fight the angel," Beast said as he had a soda in his hand as he watched the spectacle.

(Plug)

Shinji was trying to take clam breath, but the LCL wasn't much helping as it went up his nose very much, it was like sniffing blood.

Shinji waited for everything to happen as things were green light, Misato over the com-link said, "Unit 1 launch!" and soon the g-force took over.

Holding Shinji in place like he was being force into a ring of a fight he didn't want to fight, but for the sake of everyone like he was something special, he was sent out anyways.

After a few minutes when he reach the surface, he waited on standby for the locks on the Eva to disengage, as he felt a small jerked and a thud knowing the Eva was standing on its own.

Shinji took a breath and walks out.

(Battle field)

As the Eva took a few steps out, on the side a metal case rack thing open up, showing the Pallet Rifle was waiting for him. Using a gun wasn't Shinji style, but people force a gun into his hands anyways, as he grabs it and cock it back to chamber it.

Shinji soon got out of cover and began firing at the Angel but it was only hitting its AT field doing no damage to it.

(Central Dogma)

Misato saw what was happening and went wide eyed. "Shinji stop your giving the Angel cover!" Misato ordered but she was it was too late.

(Battlefield)

The Angel grabbed Unit 1 by the leg with its energy whip before swinging the EVA around and then slamming into the mountain.

(With Toji and Kensuke)

Toji and Kensuke were in the mountain watching the battle as Toji was ready to protect his friend who he was sure was human. "Man Shinji is getting his ass kicked," Toji said as he had a Metal Shield on his arm. As the EVA was being swung around, they, soon noticed that it was coming straight at them. "Wait Kensuke take cover!" Toji called before knocking down Kensuke to cover him.

The Eva slam hard near them, created a force that blow over almost everything, other than Toji metal shield which look to be breaking down. "Crap! I'm tap out," Toji said that as his shield was gone and he was low on his conduit energy.

He looked around and saw some derby with some metal sticking out of it, as he aimed his hand to it, the metal broke down and got absorb into Toji. He took a breath and said, "Not much but it enough for now."

(Plug)

As Shinji try to get back up, he soon notice two people down below as he looked he saw, "Toji, Kensuke?! Misato we got civilians down below."

AS Misato looked to the screen and saw two boys near the Eva and said, "Shinji's classmates?" Misato didn't know what those boys were doing out in the first place but she had to take quick action as she said, "Shinji open up the plug and let them in."

When Ritsuko heard that she came up to com-link and said, "Shinji, Don't. Other people would most likely disturbed the sync would leave you valuable to the angel."

"What the hell, Rits? Theirs two civilians out there," Misato pointed out as Ritsuko looked at her friend and said, "The plug wasn't meant to hold multiple people. Bring them in might mess with the Sync leaving the Eva open for any attacks."

"We have no choice Shinji do it," Misato ordered as Ritsuko knew she can only advice during battles.

(Entry plug)

Shinji was weighing his options on one hand he could help Toji and Kensuke and try to retreat to get them to safety and add to the fact Toji was a Conduit like him made it all the more reason to help Toji and Kensuke. But on the other hand the Angel might cause more damage and destroy more parts of the city so he could leave them and defeat the Angel which was also a good idea but that idea didn't sit well with Shinji. Shinji then saw how Toji and Kensuke were trying to stay alive before making his decision on what to do.

(Battlefield)

Toji and Kensuke saw the plug open as they were surprised which Toji was ready to help his friend. "Get in!" Misato's voice called out as the two didn't need to be told twice and entered the plug.

(Entry plug)

"What the hell is this water?" Toji demanded as he was surprised he can breathe in the plug even though it was dark.

"My Camera!" Kensuke called worried about his camera.

That was when the lights came on to show Shinji in his plug suit as he looked worried.

(Central Dogma)

"Ok Shinji now retreat we'll try again later," Misato ordered as Shinji nodded.

(With The Beast)

"This wasn't supposed to happen," The Beast yelled before looking to something and switching to his Metal powers. He then forced the metal to rise above the EVA's foot tripping it as The Beast smirked.

(Battlefield)

The Angel soon grabbed the EVA but Unit 1 then grabbed the Angels energy whip before an orange energy left the Angel and entered the EVA.

(Entry plug)

Shinji's eyes widen as he saw he was entering the Angels mind.

(Mindscape)

Shinji found himself in Darkness again as he knew something was different here then the first time he saw into an Angel's mind.

The whole scene change back to where he saw the 7 eye angel like before but it didn't have a person in its hand like he remember. Hearing voices, angry maybe, arguing over something and soon he saw the 7 eye angel started to glow than vanish in a bright light.

When the light was gone so was the angel as Shinji heard carefully, he thought he could hear someone saying, "Lilith."

The scene change again the explosion showing how the 2nd impacted happen and saw the sky cover in a bright lights of that of a Rainbow.

The pieces of the angel scatter around like a seed or an Egg waiting to grow up. Seeing the angel being born from the sea and reaching the lands as he could hear the name, 'Adam', like before but heard something else as the first things he couldn't understand, but there was one word that stuck out as it was mostly said in anger and venom.

"Lilin!"

(Real-world: plug)

Shinji came back as the angel let off, Shinji head was spinning, but soon enough he was soon feeling a crawling feeling beneath his skin.

"Shinji, Dude? What happen, you alright?" as Toji ask with Kensuke watch and saw the movement in Shinji arms and said, "What the hell is that?!"

Soon enough Shinji started yelling in pain as he movement became more rapid and soon bugging out like vain or a tentacles is trying to escape from Shinji's arm as Kensuke said, "I think I'm going to be sick."

(Central Dogma)

"Crap its happening again," Misato cursed as she wondered if it was a bad idea to have Conduits pilot the EVA.

"Try and cut the synch from the pain," Ritsuko ordered as the bridge bunnies carried it out but they couldn't do anything because of the other two in the plug.

(Unit 1)

Toji saw Shinji was in extreme pain and he'd be damned if another Conduit suffers like that. Toji then grabbed Shinji's arm before Shinji felt himself being drawn into Toji's mindscape.

(Mindscape)

Shinji saw an image of Toji's sister in the hospital as Shinji was surprised. _"Recently thanks to the robot fight my sister got caught in the crossfire, she's going to go through surgery but she might never be able to walk again, I was angry at the pilot I swore if I found him I would punch him in the face at least once to make him pay for his lousy piloting, getting my sister hurt,"_ Toji said as Shinji was surprised at this.

(Real world)

Shinji regained his bearings and saw the Angel was in a daze as he saw the pain was gone now. "Shinji are you ok?" Misato asked as she was worried about Shinji.

"Yeah I'm fine," Shinji said to the comm. links. "Misato I know you said to retreat but the Angel is in a daze right now this can be my chance to end it quickly," Shinji said as Misato knew Shinji's idea was sound.

(Central Dogma)

"Ok Shinji do it now and do it fast," Misato ordered as Shinji nodded.

(Plug)

As Shinji ready himself he took a moment and said, "Toji." AS he gotten Toji attention Shinji began to say, "I'm sorry what happen with your sister, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to go against the angel and left people trap… So this is my promise… I will try to get stronger, and beat these things and send them back where they came from, so no one else could get hurt, I promise I won't quit."

Toji was stun at this so was Kensuke, as Shinji focus on his powers and switch to Toji's as Shinji gotten a bigger does of his powers, he was stronger, and with his new strength, he'll beat the crap out of the angel.

As Shinji raise his head and his arms as they were surrounded by the metal fragments that was coming off around the plug and lack on to the handles at his side.

(Battle field)

As the Eva pull its arms closer, the scraps of the Pallet Rifle, broke down into shard fragments, coming at the Eva as its arms were surrounded by the power's Shinji absorbed and when it absorbed enough, the Eva eyes glow, a shock wave was unleased as the Eva broke out of its stands with its mouth open up and roar out almost like before.

(Central Dogma)

With the bridge bunny, Maya check the scans and sync rate to her surprise she said, "Professor, the Sync level are rising!" Ritsuko came over right away when she heard that and said, "What in god's name?"

Misato saw what was happen as she saw the Eva was going into Berserker mode but something was different, as she switch back to the image feed in the plug, she saw Shinji using a new power as she saw the metal fragments moving around him as she said, "He's… Controlling it."

Ritsuko look up at Misato was talking about and what she saw was unbelievable for her.

For Fuyutsuki were shock, to see a young boy with a power that seem to be unmatched and in his heart, a sense of hope was there, for him, if what he was feeling was right, Shinji would be the true savor of humanity.

Gendo on the other hand, was out rages angry, he wanted total control of Shinji, make him bend to his will and do as his need tells him to, he wanted Shinji to be weak, to be unable to do anything by himself, but fate was against him, even if he was the most powerful person, it seem the only things that he can't control was his own son.

(Plug)

Shinji felt ready when he dies down his powers, from deep within the Eva itself, as woman smile to see Shinji ready to fight on his own as she whisper to his, "Good luck Shinji."

For Shinji he did hear it as he just smile and just says, "Let's go!"

(Battlefield)

Shinji charged at the Angel with the Metal Shards flying before they flew at the Angel like bullets. Unit 1 first used the metal shards to break through the Angel's AT-field before going for the grand finale.

The EVA then slammed the ground before causing metal to come out and latch onto the angel before it entered the body and lifted the angel. The EVA then gathered metal to it arm before it turned into a two pronged Lance that many recognized. The EVA then threw the lance straight at the Angel before it pierced its core killing it.

(Central Dogma)

"The Blue blood pattern has vanished the angel has been neutralized," Maya called as she was amazed at what a Conduit could do.

Everyone clapped their hand to their victory over the 4th angel. With Misato, she was astounded as not only Shinji beaten the angel but using some new abilities to do so. Ritsuko look over the reading and said, "I-Incurable, even with those two civilians, he was able to by-pass the others to keep in Sync and control the Eva to move and fight at that degree.

As on the screen as the Sync reading was reading 101.99% steady as it shows Shinji was gaining more control not only the Eva but his powers as well to Ritsuko mind she thought, 'At these rates would Shinji be a Savior… or become death itself? What the Commander is planning it could go either way.'

Misato came up to the con-link and said, "Good work out there Shinji, now bring it home." For Misato, her hope for Shinji, no doubt he would able to win the war.

-Scene skip: The Showers-

Shinji was running the hot water on his to wash away the LCL that was on him and the smell of it, Bits of metal shard came falling off but not much as what Shinji did was able to use Toji metal abilities, and a bit of 3rd angels within the Eva as he said, "If I can combine powers of the angels with another…" trailing off as he looks at his hand and said, "Would I able to use them without the Eva?"

Question he asking but the answers would have to come later. AS he turn off the water and step out with a towel around his waist, he walked out with a smile and said, "I know now I can do it, I'll try to keep strong not only for myself, but for others as well I will stay strong, that what Uncle always says."

After a bit getting dress in the locker room as he was fully clothed again, Misato knock on the door and said, "You decent?"

"Yeah," Shinji answered as he came out.

"You did a great job today Shinji and I bet you made a lot of Conduits happy to see there's a Conduit EVA pilot protecting them," Misato said making Shinji smile.

"Yeah but I didn't do much," Shinji said as Misato smiled.

"Says the guy who's fighting Concrete queen's D.U.P." the Major said as Shinji knew he should have saw that coming.

Speaking of the Concrete queen Shinji asked, "Sense I been fighting, no doubt she knows it is me fighting against the DUP, but why hasn't' she taken action against me?"

Misato looked at Shinji and said, "She can't really, as you may have hear, it's a territory war between the D.U.P and NERV and only can fight with words, so pretty much if your caught inside a DUP area your caught, but within NERV they can't touch you because it's not their jurisdiction, heck not even the U.N could get involved as it not there main concern at the moment."

As Shinji been told by his uncle about the Territory stuff between, he didn't' get it at first but now he does. As Shinji nodded he said, "Got it I think." Grabbing his bag and put it over his shoulder he said, "Well let's get going."

Misato nodded and went out of the locker room with Shinji, as they walk down the halls, he look to Misato and asked, "So how Toji and Kensuke?"

Misato keep looking straight and said, "They are ok, I chew them out, and said 'they are lucky to have you save them' and what not. What you did out there was truly great, save two of you class mates and defeated another angel, so why don't I treat ya to some ramen?"

"Are you going to be cooking it?" Shinji as he said it in a tone that Misato knew very as she said, "My cooking isn't that bad!"

"I swear your food can kill a Conduit maybe an Angel," Shinji said as Misato got him into a headlock and messed with his hair.

"Take that back smoke boy or maybe I should call you Banner Man," Misato said as the two laughed a bit. Once Shinji got free of Misato's grip she then remembered what she wanted to talk to Shinji about. "Anyway Shinji I heard that you got into a district showdown with the D.U.P and I have to say that's both reckless and brave," Misato said as Shinji smiled.

"Well I have to admit I never had so much fun fighting," Shinji said before the two began to walk off.

(Meanwhile with Mana)

Mana was currently sitting in a shrine like place as on it was a picture of a boy drawn in Neon as she sat down remembering what took her brother away from her. "Don't worry Amaro I promise you I'll make every Drug Dealer pay for what they did to you," she vowed as she ate her food. "And I'll keep doing that promise no matter what," she said as she figured that if she can get the new kid to keep the D.U.P off her tail then she can kill the Drug Dealers in the city.

(TBC)

Karma Level: Protector

Powers: Smoke, Ice, Metal, Angel Lance (?), Angel Whip (?)

ESKK: Well love the chapter.


End file.
